


Iscariot, You Fool

by theletterdee



Series: Home is a Heartbeat - Matthew Lawson/Alice Harvey Pregnancy AU [4]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Baby Lawson AU, F/M, Gen, It Takes a Village to Raise a Child, Secret Messages, Work/Home Life Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: Set between March 1963 and October 1963, Jean and the Lawsons adjust to life without Lucien. Jean reels from the loss of her husband, but works with Mei Lin to figure out what happened, while Matthew and Alice learn to balance being new parents and working closer than ever on cases. Part 4 of the Home is a Heartbeat series





	1. Chapter 1

_I never imagined you dead (I never)_

_But tell me, are you even aware_

_That all that we did, you undo?_

_Iscariot, you fool_

_Iscariot - WALK THE MOON_

* * *

The empty paper taunted her as she sat at her desk; she struggled with the decision of how much to write - knowing the people on the other end were waiting desperately for information. How much could she include without coming under suspicion from the government? (Well, more suspicion than she and her family faced already.)

"Mama?"

She turned to see her daughter - the beloved one she'd endured so much to find after the war - holding her own sleepy child.

"_Bǎo bèi_," Mei Lin smiled and gestured for Li to come in. "Is she finally waking?"

"She is, she's so stubborn."

"You were the same at that age," Mei Lin trailed a soft finger down Yu's cheek.

"Surely not, Mama…"

"Oh yes you were. Though with who your parents were, we shouldn't have been surprised."

Li's smile turned sad and she looked down at the still empty paper in front of her mother.

"What will you tell them?"

"All that I can while keeping us safe."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Mei Lin cupped Li's cheek with her hand, "The less you know, my treasure, the better."

Her daughter frowned, but she nodded, "In case…"

"Yes, so you can deny any knowledge. I know you don't like this, but it's for your safety and that of your own daughter's safety… unless I can convince you to go to Jean in Australia?"

Li started shaking her head before her mother even finished. "I can't, Mama, not while others can't leave. It's not fair that they don't have those opportunities."

"You are your father's daughter, Li. Please think about it, though; I'd breathe easier if you and your child were safe with Jean."

"I will, Mama, but my home is _here_ in China."

Mei Lin kissed Li's forehead before her daughter left; she was still pondering how to tell Jean all she found out about Lucien's disappearance when Yu ran out into the back garden some time later - she could see her and Li playing around the lemon trees as Yu's laughter carried up to Mei Lin's study.

'_If only invisible ink existed_,' she thought with a sigh. '_Then I could write whatever I bloody well felt like without them knowing… Lucien would know what to do, though maybe not as delicately as I'm trying to be_.'

The image of Lucien rushing headlong into situations made her smile - he hadn't changed all that much from the boisterous young army doctor she'd met all those years ago, but being with Jean tempered some of his impulsive tendencies. Watching her daughter and granddaughter from the window, Mei Lin breathed in the scent of the lemon trees and an idea - a memory of something Lucien told her - hit her.

"Li, darling, could you bring up some of the lemons?"

"_Yes, Mama!_" Li called back as Mei Lin dug through her desk drawers for a clean pen she could use; she'd get that information to Jean, she just hoped Jean could figure it out.

* * *

Jean stood at the sink - sipping idly on her cooling cup of tea as she gazed out the window into the lightening morning. Mei Lin's letter had arrived and while welcome, Jean was at a loss - the letter spoke her worst fears that the Chinese Government stopped looking for her husband and declared him dead.

She couldn't believe it and she sensed Mei Lin and Li were reacting in much the same way, but Mei Lin's letter seemed… lacking. Jean wasn't sure if it was that there _was_ no more information or - and this other option sent a chill down her spine - Mei Lin didn't feel it was safe to put more in writing. Oh, how she wished she could just speak to Mei Lin in person or over the phone, but knowing what she did of her husband's past activities and the growing tensions in Asia, Jean had a feeling that Mei Lin and Li were likely being watched as the ex-wife and daughter of a former spy and military officer.

Private conversations were out of the question.

Matthew's uneven step brought her out of her ruminations and she turned with a soft smile at the sight of her dear friend with a still sleepy-eyed Joan tucked against his shoulder.

"Morning."

"Morning, Jean," he put Joan in her high chair as his friend came over with a bib for the baby and a few small dishes of mashed up fruit. "What's on the menu today?"

"Strawberries, bananas, and peaches. I figured we'd try potatoes and peas at lunch or dinner."

"Alright, Miss Joan," Matthew sat in his chair and scooped up a tiny morsel of the strawberries, "let's see if you have your mum's sweet tooth."

"I'm not the one with a sweet tooth," Alice grumbled as she walked into the kitchen - bleary eyed and yawning as she pulled on her robe.

Jean shared an amused look with Matthew as Alice leaned down and pressed a kiss to Joan's reddening curls; her friend shuffled around to put the kettle on for a fresh pot of tea as Jean started on breakfast for the three of them. She watched Matthew feed little bits of the fruit to his daughter - all three of them delighting in the baby's various expressions.

Joan was a mix of both her parents in personality so far; she was mostly calm and watched everything with her curious blue eyes. A quiet baby, but she wasn't afraid to let people know her feelings on things (mostly tickling, she'd let out a huff of indignation that was all too much like her father). Joan loved to touch everything within her reach and Jean could see that she'd be trouble once she got older.

"She's got your sweet tooth, Alice," Matthew grinned as Joan eagerly grabbed onto the spoon he was using to feed her and gummed it. "All three are a hit, but I think the bananas are her favorite."

"She'll only have my sweet tooth if she likes chocolate," Alice yawned into her cup as Jean put the breakfast on the table. "Thank you, Jean."

"You're welcome."

All of them tucked into their breakfasts - Joan was entertained by gumming the spoon and sometimes banging it on her tray to her immense delight. Her bright laughter and squeals helped to lift Jean's spirits some, but she couldn't help feeling like Lucien should be here to see it; with a faint sigh, Jean watched her goddaughter play with the spoon as her parents ate their food.

"What's troubling you, Jean?" Alice asked as they finished.

Jean nearly muttered a curse - of course Alice would notice her moodiness even half asleep. The pathologist wasn't good with people, but she was eerily observant, and Jean knew better than to hide it from her.

"I… I got a letter from Mei Lin."

"Did it have information?"

She got up and retrieved it from the sideboard, "You can read it."

Alice shared a look with her husband - who gave an encouraging nod - before she slowly opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_My Dearest Jean_," it began. "_I know you have been waiting for this letter and I apologize it took me this long to write it. I guess I hoped that if I delayed in writing that the situation would change, but it has not. They cannot find him, Jean, and do not hope to do so. Our Lucien is missing, presumed dead, and the government assures me they have done all they can, but I hope they are wrong._

"_Li and her child are safe, all of us are safe and I will try to find out more answers if I can. Even as I write this, I hope that he'll walk through the door - blustering on about the conditions of the country back roads and how to fix them, but I don't know if he ever will. Li wants to find her father, but I cannot let her disappear too… not when I see how happy her daughter is playing amongst the lemon trees, or how much Yu needs her when she's injured. Li always asks if I know what to do with Yu's accidents and I tell her an old mother's trick: apply heat and pressure with a soft blanket and a warm hug, then seal it with a kiss. She likes to tease me about it, but I know it works every time._

"_I am sorry it has come to this and I wish you health for you and your loved ones. I will write if I find out more. Yours, Mei Lin._"

Silence echoed in the kitchen after Alice finished reading; Jean sat with her head in her hands.

"I don't want to believe it," she finally sighed, "but Mei Lin wouldn't lie about this, not after everything… but I just… there's something very…"

"Stilted?" Matthew offered and she nodded. "Is her mail being read? I know Lucien's was a few years ago when he was writing to Li."

"I think it might be."

"So there could be more that she's trying to say without trying to say it."

"Exactly," Jean nodded. "What struck me odd was the bit about Li and Yu."

"With the lemon trees and the '_old mother's trick'_?" Matthew raised his eyebrows before he turned to Alice. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

Alice was staring intently at the letter - bringing it close to her face as she narrowed her eyes before muttering an "_Aha!_"

"Alice?"

She thrust the letter under Matthew's nose, "What's this smell like to you?"

"Paper."

Jean hid a fond smile at the exasperated look Alice sent Matthew - its severity tempered by her sleep-rumpled hair and the imprints of her pillowcase still creased into her cheeks.

"And? What else, _Chief Superintendent_?"

Sticking out his tongue at her impertinence, Matthew sniffed the letter again, "Citrus?"

"_Lemons_ to be exact. Jean, can I borrow your hair dryer?"

"Um… sure."

Alice got up and they all followed her (Joan in her auntie's arms as she continued to gum on the spoon). Pulling out Jean's hair dryer, Alice turned it on and aimed it at the letter; at first, nothing happened and then lines and letters previously invisible on the back of the pages appeared like magic under the heat of the hair dryer. Once she'd gone over every inch of the letter, Alice turned off the appliance and traded Jean the letter for her baby.

"Amazing…" Jean could scarcely breathe, "How did you…?"

"Lemon juice - and milk - dries clear on paper. You can use heat to give it color and make hidden words appear," Alice pressed a kiss to Joan's forehead and smiled when her daughter offered her the spoon. "Thank you, my dear."

"Ah, the _apply heat_ in Mei Lin's original letter," Matthew nodded. "How'd you learn this, Alice?"

"Jack and Phryne had a similar kind of thing pop up decades ago; Jack figured it out before Phryne and she takes great pride in telling the story to see Jack blush about the attention."

Jean wrapped her arms around Alice (and Joan), "Thank you."

"You're welcome, should we see what she says?"

Jean rapidly read the newly revealed letter from Mei Lin - drinking in the familiar slant of the former Mrs. Blake's handwriting.

"She doesn't have much to add, just her suspicions that were too dangerous to write regularly."

"What are her suspicions?"

"That the government might actually be behind Lucien going missing. It says here that Lucien was visiting Li and Mei Lin; Li works as a social worker - focusing primarily with orphanages to make them better for the children. They heard of an orphanage in the countryside in need of medical assistance and Lucien set out alone as Li's daughter was sick at the time. He sent word _back_ to Li and Mei Lin that he'd arrived safely and another message when he was done a week later. When Lucien didn't show, Mei Lin asked for help and declared him missing."

"How does that mean the government is behind it all?" Matthew asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Mei Lin says that there are rumors of the government doing something out in the countryside - away from the cities - and I've heard of rising tensions in Vietnam… maybe he stumbled on something they didn't want found out. Mei Lin says she'll investigate carefully."

"It's something at least," Alice shrugged as Joan turned her face into her chest. "Still hungry, my girl?"

"She's got her father's appetite," Jean teased.

Both she and Alice laughed at Matthew's pursed frown while Alice unbuttoned her pajama top for Joan to feed. The phone rang, Matthew answered it while Jean collected their dishes and Alice continued to feed Joan.

"We've got a case, sweetheart," Matthew told Alice once the phone call was done. "Want me to wait for Little Miss to finish?"

"She's almost done, so you can go change while I get her ready for the day. Jean?"

"I don't have to go in until the afternoon for meetings, so I'll stay here with her. If that changes, I'll call Leah."

"_Bring her by the station if Leah's not available_!" Matthew called out as he walked towards his bedroom.

"He just wants more cuddles," Alice teased as her daughter finished eating.

"Surely it doesn't help his image as a grumpy superintendent to have this bundle of joy in his arms."

She and Alice giggled as they heard Matthew grumble down the hall, evidently he could still hear them, and Alice lifted her daughter above her head to hear Joan's squeals.

"Come on, my girl, let's wind you and change your nappy. Jean, do you want to pick her clothes today or shall I?"

"Oh, I think Joan and I will laze around a bit more in our jammies if that's alright."

Alice smiled, "Of course."

Jean poured herself another cup of tea as the Lawsons bustled around the house - Joan soon back in the kitchen with her godmother as first Matthew kissed Joan's head and then Alice (both following with a kiss to Jean's cheek) as they hurried out the door and into their respective roles of Superintendent and Police Surgeon.

The baby still gummed the spoon and Jean smiled as she bounced her a bit. "What shall we get up to this morning, Miss Joan? Maybe a jaunt in the garden or the sunroom, hm?"

Joan squealed around the spoon and patted Jean's face with her little hands, making her godmother laugh as she held the baby close and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Lucien… how I wish you were here…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion is creeping in for Alice, and somewhere across the seas, Lucien bides his time in the dark

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the reception desk; the report she was trying to read swam before her eyes and she swore she'd read the same paragraph five times already, but hadn't retained a word of it.

'_Will this day never end_?'

Tensions were on the rise at 7 Mycroft Avenue; Jean waited impatiently for Mei Lin's next letter (she'd sent a secret note of her own back to Lucien's ex-wife to tell her that using lemon juice worked) and butted heads with her fellow councilmen in the meantime. The Lawsons were trying to keep the peace, but Matthew was still a man down at the station and Alice was still doing most of her registrar duties on top of being the interim police surgeon. Long days were turning into their norm and Alice wistfully wished for a holiday so she could actually rest and put her feet up.

To make things worse, Joan was becoming finicky and stubborn - not wanting to settle down at night or leave her parents' sides; more often than not, Joan fell asleep between her mother and father when her parents got a chance to sleep between cases and hospital work. Before that, Joan fussed in either parent's arms as they beat a circuit around the ground floor of 7 Mycroft Avenue at night; Joan was also growing out of her bassinet at an exponential rate and would soon need to be in a cot - a cot that their bedroom didn't have the room for alongside everything else.

Between the fussy baby, long hours, and other worries, it was all beginning to take their toll on Alice; she had half a mind to go find an empty bed somewhere in the hospital and catch a nap, but that would do no one any good, so here she was: rubbing her tired eyes and wishing for a strong cup of Jean's tea.

"Doctor?"

She turned and saw Leah holding Joan, who instantly reached for her mum. Alice - despite feeling tired - couldn't help but smile as she lifted her daughter from the nurse's hold.

"You look like you could use a pick me up."

Pressing a kiss to Joan's cheek, Alice held her close, "Thank you, Leah. Is your shift starting?"

She nodded, "Mrs. Blake has a meeting and the hospital said you were here, otherwise I would have taken her to the station. Joan's pram is outside, just by the outside entrance to the morgue."

"I can take it from here, thank you again for looking after her."

"Of course!" Leah smiled as she waved to the baby. "Joan's a delight to spend time with and the extra cash doesn't hurt either."

That got a laugh out of Alice and she shifted Joan to her hip, "Glad we can help. Have a good shift, Nurse Wolfe."

"Thank you, Dr. Lawson, and might I suggest a break? One medical professional to another?"

Alice smiled and nodded, "I'm meeting with the superintendent soon, so maybe I can convince him to take a break as well."

"Good idea! See you later!"

Leah waved to Joan again - laughing when Alice lifted the baby's little fist in a wave back - and disappeared down the bustling hallway. Lifting Joan up above her head, she smiled when her daughter patted her face with her little hands.

"Yes, that's my nose!" Alice's smile widened when Joan grabbed at it as she settled in Alice's arms. "You have one too, my curious girl."

Tapping the baby's little button nose with her finger, Alice kissed Joan's forehead when she squealed and grabbed ahold of the offending appendage - promptly sticking in her mouth and gumming it.

"Shall we go see what Dada is up to?"

Joan cooed in response - dropping the finger to cuddle against Alice's shoulder.

Kissing her again, Alice tucked the report under her free arm and carried her daughter away from the desk; as she did, Alice caught wind of a few whispers and her name. Turning sharply, she eyed a little huddle of women about her age - recognizing a few as the same gossipers who'd whispered about Jean and Lucien during the divorce scandal. They stopped abruptly once they noticed she was listening, but their words stung in the silence between them.

Carrying her head high - and clutching Joan more tightly to her - Alice walked past the women, and hoped the faint tremble in her lower lip wasn't noticeable.

'_Unnatural_,' they'd whispered. '_Alice Lawson, a mother. She's too odd and cold to be a good mother. The child will end up just as strange as her and unloved._'

Grit and unshed tears burned Alice's eyes as she exited the hospital and gently placed Joan in her waiting pram (the report tucked under the mattress). She took a moment to collect herself - covering her eyes with a hand as she took a deep breath before sighing and pushing the pram. Her body moved by rote memory; her feet automatically walking towards the station, but her mind was elsewhere. It was an old habit Alice thought she'd grown out of (and it was worse at night when there was nothing else to distract her), but Joan's arrival brought new stresses - new problems - for her mind to chew on. She loved the challenge of being police surgeon - she'd enjoyed it during the Blakes' honeymoon and now even with the long days; she loved her work, but she didn't love the talk surrounding her rise into the position.

They'd talked when she moved into 7 Mycroft Avenue; they'd talked when her and Matthew married after a very short engagement; they talked when her belly grew and whispers spread of what she'd be like as a mother (she'd tried to ignore those). The talk had subsided the further along she got in her pregnancy, and she hadn't gone out much in public since Joan's birth. The whispers started again when Lucien left for China after Alice came back to work; she'd gladly taken on his police surgeon duties in the interim, just like she had during his honeymoon, but some people thought she got it simply because she was married to Matthew.

It bothered her - a lot, but she didn't want to worry Matthew - and it was getting worse the longer Lucien stayed missing. She knew Matthew was getting pressure from Melbourne to name an official police surgeon to replace Lucien, and she knew there was only one person both he _and_ Lucien had agreed was the best successor.

But the _talk_… the talk painted it as her gaining favor through her connections. The talk accused her of snaring Matthew into a marriage by purposefully falling in the family way; it accused her of tainting the "good and proper Superintendent" with her immoral like ways of thinking.

What hurt the most was the insinuation that she wasn't a good mother simply because most of Ballarat thought her odd; she loved Joan with all of her heart and encouraged her curious little girl to explore all she wanted - something she hadn't gotten growing up - but did that make her a bad mother?

Smiling as Joan squealed when she caught her own flailing feet, Alice sighed as she walked the streets of Ballarat. Her tears didn't fall, but she still felt close to sobbing and Alice knew the floodgates would eventually happen; her control over her emotions was tenuous at best right now, but Jean didn't need the added stress, and neither did Matthew.

Slowing to a stop in front of the station, Alice lifted her daughter out of the pram and cuddled her close, enjoying the little moment of peace in the sunshine before she entered the newly renovated building and sought out her husband.

The whispers would stop eventually, and maybe Lucien would return home and everything could go back the way it was before; Alice just had to wait it out in the meantime.

* * *

He woke to darkness.

He always woke to darkness these days - which was much nicer to wake to than from the guards hauling him up on his feet; they came at odd times - he couldn't keep track of the time that way - and how they treated him varied in levels of contempt and frustration.

Shifting on the threadbare mat that was a poor excuse for a bed, he winced when his ribs ached and sent a throbbing pain up to his head; he knew it would get worse - it always did with each beating - but he dreaded an alternative where he ended up dead when they finally tired of trying to get information from him.

Information that he did not have to give.

Sighing, Lucien rubbed his left ring finger, tracing where his wedding band had once been before they took it from him, and he briefly imagined he was back home. Home, where it smelled like polish, clean linen, and his wife's shortbread. Home, where music filled the air and deep discussions were tossed around the dinner table. Home, where his closest friends were raising their precocious daughter. Home, where Jean was waiting.

He could almost smell her perfume - a mix of eucalyptus, freshly turned earth, and baked bread. He could almost imagine her here, scolding him for getting into such a mess while her soft hands cradled his chin and red lips pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Something clanged in the distance and Lucien knew they were coming for him again. Basking in the remnants of his daydreams, he gathered his strength.

'_I'll get home to you, Jeannie… if it's the last thing that I do._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lawsons take care of Jean, and Joan continues to fuss through the night.

A message was left for her from Leah saying that she needed to come home. Alice hurried into the house - a million different scenarios running through her head, each one worse than the last.

"Leah? Everything alright?"

The nurse in question walked out of the kitchen with Joan in her arms; Alice could see nothing immediately wrong and looked at Leah, confused.

"Everything's fine with Joan, Alice," Leah smiled as the pathologist held her daughter close. "It's… Jean. I need help with her."

"What do you mean?"

Leah gestured to the parlor and Alice peered in to see Jean sprawled on the couch, one of Lucien's jackets draped over her shoulders and a half-empty bottle of sherry sat on the coffee table.

"Oh," Alice sighed.

"I didn't know what to do but call you…"

"You did the right thing, Leah. If you could put Joan down for her nap, I'll take care of Jean. And if you could ring the station to let Matthew know, you can take the rest of the day."

"You're sure?"

Alice nodded and pressed a kiss to her sleepy baby's cheek before Leah took her into the other room; Taking a bracing breath, Alice entered the parlor.

"Lucien, is that you?" Jean perked up, her blue-green eyes falling a little when she saw it was her friend, not her missing husband. "Alice, want a glass?"

"No, thank you," she shook her head, "I think you've had more than enough for both of us."

Jean still raised her glass in a toast as she slurred, "Couldn't have the whiskey… too much like him."

Alice just sat by her drunk friend and let her lean against her side; smoothing a hand up and down Jean's upper arm, she sighed. "I miss him too, Jean… but drinking doesn't help."

"It helps me forget for a little while."

"Not in the long run though."

"No, I know…" Jean slumped further into her. "I know… I can't let it become a habit, but I just… I jus- I wanted him here with me for a little bit."

Alice's heart went out for her friend and she felt her own tears prick at the corners of her eyes as Jean's started to fall.

"What… what can I do to help? What would you like me to do?"

"I don't want to be alone."

She nodded and gently pried the glass out of Jean's hand. Setting it on the table, Alice held Jean tight, "Let's get some water in you and see if you can sleep off some of this alcohol."

"Okay," Jean hummed; she watched Alice take away the sherry and go into the kitchen with wide eyes as the doctor got her a glass of water.

"Drink this - _all of it_ \- and then we'll take the refill into your room where you can try to nap."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I'll stay with you, Jean."

Mrs. Blake downed the glass happily now that she'd secured an answer from her friend, and let Alice lead her back into the studio; she let Alice silently help her undress to her slip, but she refused to get out of Lucien's jacket - wrapping herself in it under the covers. When Alice went to pull up a chair, Jean pulled on her wrist.

"You said you'd stay."

Alice froze, "You… you meant in bed?"

"Please," Jean nodded. "I don't want to be alone."

"Alright… it's alright…" the doctor soothed - smoothing a hand over Jean's hair as her friend started to cry again. "Just… give me a few seconds."

Stripping to her own slip, Alice gingerly crawled under the covers next to Jean; it wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed, but they hadn't since Joan's birth. She let Jean snuggle up to her and firmly wrapped her arms around her friend as she settled down for a nap.

"Alice?"

"Mm?"

"I know… I know you're not the religious type, but… do you mind praying with me? For Lucien?"

"If it makes you feel better, I will."

Alice smoothed a hand up and down Jean's back as the woman began to pray and Jean's soft words washed over them; she was right, Alice was not as religious as her friend, but she fervently hoped the prayers would help Lucien.

Jean slumped against her mid-prayer as she finally fell asleep and Alice held her close - keeping watch and keeping company as her friend snuffled; her own eyes started to droop and she felt herself nodding off. Instead of fighting it, Alice reasoned she could do with a nap herself and joined Jean in slumber.

A gentle hand on her shoulder woke her some time later, and Alice blinked the sleep from her eyes to see Matthew perched on the edge of the bed with a just-woken Joan in his arms.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," Alice whispered back. "How long?"

"I got home a bit ago, I think all three of you were napping for a good couple of hours before Joan woke. I started on dinner, so Jean can have a break from doing it, but Little Miss Joan is wanting her mum."

She smiled as her husband handed over the baby with a soft kiss, "Thank you, Matthew, I know worrying about us wasn't a good way to spend your afternoon."

"I knew you had it well in hand, Alice, and that you would have called if anything was wrong."

Alice smoothed Jean's hair back from her face - the woman stirred, but didn't wake, "I just wish we knew more… so Jean could have something to cling on to."

"Gathering information takes time, but we'll get Jean through this, sweetheart, one day at a time."

* * *

Matthew grunted when little hands patted his face in the middle of the night; beside him, Alice groaned and he chanced a look just as she leaned over to turn on a bedside lamp.

"Oh… Joan…" his wife sighed as the baby patted Matthew's face again - at four months she was just learning how to pull herself up into a sitting position (something she loved to do when both Mum and Dad were ignoring her while sleeping). "It's the middle of the night."

"I'll take her, sweetheart, get some rest."

"Matthe-"

"_Sleep_, you got in late."

"So did you," she grumbled, but settled back down under the covers as Joan began to whimper.

"I've got you, my little girl," Matthew kissed his daughter's red curls and got up from the bed with her in his arms; he wrapped her in the green knitted blanket from her godmother (it was starting to get colder at night) with surprisingly little fight from his daughter. Limping out of the bedroom so Alice could sleep some more, he slowly walked a lap around the ground floor of the Blake house as Joan continued her whimpers. Joan liked to be walked when fussy, and the exaggerated rock Matthew had to do with his cane, seemed to settle her down faster; he didn't mind it, he got to spend a little extra time with his silly girl that he didn't get to during the work day.

Humming a song he'd heard Alice sing to their daughter before, Matthew leaned against the kitchen counter and rocked her as her whimpers turned to faint cries.

"Not a fan of my humming, sweetheart? Nah, me either," he kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in his shoulder - her little fists gripping his pajama top. "Let's try actual singing."

The singing did no better than the humming and Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to rock Joan. His wife was right about getting in late, and he'd only had a few hours sleep when Joan woke them; between longer hours at the station (Melbourne was taking their time filling his request for more men), keeping Jean busy to distract her from making a reckless decision in her impatience and grief (like running off to China herself), and Joan's fussing, Matthew felt like he was burning the candle at both ends - and the wick was running out.

He knew he was getting short with people - snapping more often, barking more orders - but he tried his best to not take it out on others. Alice seemed more on edge whenever they were out in public together - maintaining stricter boundaries of _Police Surgeon_ and _Chief Superintendent_ versus husband and wife.

(He respected it, but there were moments where he felt like Alice was shutting him out, and she was starting to stiffen under his touch like she had before they started dating. As the gap started to widen between them, it stung.)

Rocking Joan paid off, and her cries died down into whimpers before they ended; she settled against his shoulder - sucking on a few of her fingers as he kissed her curls.

"How about a story, hm?" Matthew whispered into her hair. "We'll get one of Mama's favorites from her childhood. Let's see if you like Mole, Rat, and Mr. Toad as much as she did."

Pulling the book from the shelf, he laid down on the couch with a groan - Joan curled up in her usual spot for their couch readings (and naps) - and opened it to the first chapter.

"_The River Bank… The Mole had been working very hard all the morning, spring cleaning his little home. First with brooms, then with dusters; then on ladders and steps and chairs, with a brush and a pail of whitewash; till he had dust in his throat and eyes, and splashes of whitewash all over his black fur…_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan reaches a baby milestone! (that adds to her parents' stress levels) and the thin wire the Lawsons have been walking to control their emotions finally snaps.

As the end of May approached, autumn was in full swing in Ballarat. The days grew shorter, the nights grew colder, and Jean was rereading Mei Lin's latest letter (with another lemon juice message) in bed as the wind howled outside while Miss Joan Lawson howled inside. Her fussing at night picked up tenfold within the past couple of days - setting the whole house on edge. Joan's piercing cries drew closer and Jean looked up when someone knocked on her studio bedroom door.

Alice looked near to tears when Jean answered her knock, and Jean empathized with her; the normally put together pathologist was pale - nearly grey - with exhaustion, contrasting sharply with the circles under her eyes and the shakiness in her hands.

"Jean," her friend sniffled. "Jean, I can't… I don't- nothing I'm doing helps and Matthew's at the station and I just _can't_."

"Come on, let's get a cuppa and we'll problem solve what's going on with Joan," Jean herded the upset mother and daughter into the kitchen; Joan continued to cry - pulling at her ears as Alice tried to soothe her with little success.

Tea was prepared and Jean put a full, steaming cup in front of Alice before she held out her arms, "May I?"

Alice nodded before Jean finished asking her question and handed the baby over.

"What's wrong, Joan?"

The baby tugged on her ears again - looking up at her godmother with red-rimmed blue eyes and hiccuping sobs; the ear tugging gave Jean a clue to Joan's distress, and at the slightly elevated temperature of the baby, she looked over to the baby's mother.

"Has she been gumming more lately? Drooling more too?"

Alice nodded as she leaned her head in her hand - utterly exhausted. "Yes, she's been chewing on anything remotely hard and that can go in her mouth."

She watched as Jean stuck a finger in Joan's mouth and felt around, "What is it, Jean?"

"She's teething," she smiled. "It can be painful for little ones and since she can't talk yet, crying is one of the ways to let us know. Tugging on the ears is another. Here, feel."

Alice gingerly let Jean guide her finger around inside Joan's mouth to feel the swollen gums along her bottom jaw; the pathologist was oddly quiet - chewing on her trembling lower lip - as Jean put Joan in her high chair and quickly peeled a carrot from the fridge (cutting it so it wasn't small enough to break off in the baby's mouth). Joan's cries died down with the cool and refreshing thing to bite down on and Jean caught the tears in Alice's eyes.

"I'll wet a flannel and put it in the fridge for the morning, but we should probably find her a toy to chew on now that teething's officially started. She'll be fussy for maybe another few days before the two teeth erupt and then she'll be fine until another couple of months."

Alice set down her mug of tea - sending some of the liquid sloshing over the sides - and burst into tears, "How did I miss this?"

"It's easy not to know for first time mothers and babies, Alice."

"_I'm a doctor_ and I _missed_ this, missed my own daughter in pain and brushed it off as being finicky… maybe what they're saying is true. Maybe I really am a bad mother."

"My dear Alice, what are you talking about?"

Her friend gestured towards the front door and the rest of town, "I hear them talk about me, about Joan, and call me a bad mother… maybe they're right."

"You stop that right now, Alice Lawson. You are _not_ a bad mother, and half of those dickheads couldn't do as well as you have since Joan's birth."

Jean pulled Alice into a hug as she continued to sob into her hands.

"You're allowed to make mistakes and to not know things, my darling girl. You've taken on a lot in the past few months, and I'm so proud of you, but maybe you need to delegate a little more with you officially becoming police surgeon. You do no one any good - especially yourself - if you're absolutely exhausted. There's no harm in asking for help."

"_You_ did it alone, twice."

"Yes, Alice, I did, but I also didn't have a full-time job that demanded my time on top of taking care of my boys - we made the farm work around their schedules. You're trying to do the equivalent of three jobs: mother, pathologist, and police surgeon… help is what you _need_. And I'll have you know that I relied on my mum a lot with Christopher Jr. Those first few months were awful, but my mum helped out tremendously - let us do the same for you and Matthew."

Alice let out a shaky breath and nodded, "...Okay. You're right."

She drew back and gingerly caressed her daughter's cheek - who was busy drooling on her cold carrot. "I need to let Dr. MacRae take over the registrar duties fully."

"Good, now wipe your tears - and Joan's drool - and the two of you can join me in the studio."

Jean was unused to having a wriggling baby in bed now that her own were fully grown, but Joan was soothed by her carrot and she didn't mind looking after her goddaughter while Alice got some much needed sleep beside her. Wiping up the drool and softly humming as she rocked Joan to sleep, Jean smiled at the quiet. Autumn raged outdoors, but they were safe and warm here in the studio.

(And always will be)

* * *

"It looks like the victim died from strangulation, but by some kind of tool that helped the suspect get leverage - not by hands."

"Any idea on what the tool was?" Matthew flipped the page of Alice's autopsy report, biting back a sigh at what it said.

"No, only that it wasn't rope."

At that he _did_ sigh and tossed the report on the desk behind him as he leaned up against it. "Great."

He heard Alice shift in front of him, "I'm sorry I don't have more, Superintendent. I can only work with what I have."

"Never stopped Lucien," he muttered.

Looking up just in time to catch her icy look, Matthew kicked himself internally.

Alice crossed her arms, "I'm not Lucien."

"No, you're not."

"Maybe don't treat me like him."

"What do you mean?"

That got him another icy look, "I _mean_, that I work with what I have - my theories are based on evidence. If you don't like what I find or come up with, then maybe your men should find me more evidence."

"_My men_ are doing all they can, _Doctor_."

"Evidently not enough if you don't like my findings!"

"I'd have more confidence in your findings if they actually helped us close cases!"

Alice's head snapped back as though he'd slapped her - her eyes blazing; somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered why they were even arguing. He _knew_ Alice was as impartial as she could be, that she took great pride in letting the science speak for itself instead of coming up with somewhat wild theories like Lucien could. Her work remained superb in the months since Lucien went missing even with balancing new duties and Joan, so _why_ was he doing this?

"It's not my fault," Alice ground out - her voice dangerously quiet, "that the case closure rate has gone down. If it _is_ my fault, then it's _yours_ as well."

"That's uncalled for-"

"_Uncalled for!_" she shouted. "Uncalled for is calling my work into question! Uncalled for is comparing me to a coworker who's _not here_! Uncalled for is how you're treating me right now, _Superintendent_, and I expected better of you!"

Matthew clenched his jaw tight enough to ache, but Alice wasn't done.

"I may be a woman, and I may be your _wife_, but I'm also a damn good doctor, and I know what I'm doing. So, Superintendent, if all you're going to do is criticize my every move, don't even _bother_ coming home tonight."

Before he could retort, Alice grabbed her handbag and stormed from the station - silence following her, and Matthew flinched when the door slammed behind her.

"Get back to work!" he snapped at the silent bullpen and limped behind his desk.

As angry and tired as he was, Matthew knew Alice was right. He compared her to Lucien unfairly, and deep down he knew it was a jab at her for pulling away in the past few weeks. Between that and a teething baby, Matthew's control had snapped, and as a result he wasn't sure if he'd be welcomed home at the end of his day.

Reaching for his pen with a shaking hand, he settled into the monotony of paperwork - maybe with a few hours to calm down, they could work this out.

* * *

She had no idea how she got home safe, but as Alice shut the door to 7 Mycroft Avenue behind her, some of the weight on her shoulders lifted.

"Alice!" Leah greeted her with a smile and a much happier Joan in her arms. "You're home early."

"I took the day," Alice reached for her daughter - hoping her hands weren't shaking too much as the nurse handed the baby over. Burying her face in Joan's curls, Alice kissed her head and cuddled her close. "Thank you, Leah."

"Of course… everything alright?"

Alice felt the tears gather in her eyes, but she nodded, "I'm just tired."

"Get some rest and let me know if you need me to watch Joan again before my shift."

She held it together until the front door closed behind her; tears burned down her cheeks - falling into her daughter's hair as Alice sunk to the floor. When Joan's little hands patted her cheeks, Alice just sobbed harder and clung to the baby.

Everything was wrong, everything was horrible; work was piling up both at the hospital and the station, Joan's first round of teething was finally subsiding, but left both of her parents still exhausted, and now she and Matthew had fought. They'd fought, and over the stupidest things now that she replayed the argument in her mind.

How would they come back from this? How had it all gone wrong from that beautiful morning of their engagement (and after she'd told him of the pregnancy) to less than a year later at each other's throats?

A soft hand smoothed over her hair and Alice looked up through her tears to see Jean sitting next to her and soothing her like she had when Alice's parents wreaked havoc months ago.

"Jean," was all Alice managed to get out before the sobs started again.

"It's alright, Alice… it'll be alright," Jean pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead. "Let's get up off the floor, settle Joan down for her nap, and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Alice let Jean pull her to her feet and lead her to her bedroom; it was a bit of a squeeze these days with Joan's newly set up cot, but Jean's hand was warm against her back as she settled her daughter down for a nap. Collapsing back on the bed, she put her head in her hands as Jean joined her.

"What happened, Alice?"

Biting her lip, she tried to stifle a sob, but as Jean pulled her into her arms, Alice let it all out. Through halting sentences and in between bouts of sobbing, Alice told Jean everything: the exhaustion from being pulled in so many directions, the whispers that followed her and caused her to pull away from Matthew in an effort to protect him, their recent fight in the station, and the gaping hole of grief at the idea of Lucien possibly being gone forever.

Jean held her through all of it, until the tears ran out and Alice's throat burned; her friend kissed the top of her head as Alice clung to her.

"Oh, Alice… I'm sorry you've been going through this, that you've had such a burden on your shoulders. Why didn't you come to me?"

"You've been so worried about Lucien and Mei Lin, I didn't want to add to it."

"Oh, my darling girl," Jean held her closer, "I can't do anything about that, but I _can_ be here for you… I just have to know about it. I thought you were stressed out from Joan teething, not all of this."

"I deserve it, I'm not worth the worry."

"_Alice_," Jean tilted Alice's chin up to get the pathologist to look at her, "Alice, of course you're worthy of worry! No one deserves what you've endured. No one deserves being talked about like you and I have half a mind to give those women a firm talking to."

That got a strangled laugh out of Alice, "That'd be a sight to see."

"It would," she leaned in and kissed Alice's forehead. "I'm going to call the hospital, you're taking today _and_ tomorrow off, and you're going to get the rest you sorely need."

"What about Matthew?"

"If he comes home while you're sleeping, he might get a tongue-lashing."

"_Jean_."

Jean's light chuckle lifted Alice's spirits some, "Oh, fine, I'll entertain Miss Joan so the two of you can clear the air without interruptions, and once the two of you actually get some sleep, we'll call a family meeting and see if we can balance things out a little more. I've not been pulling my weight around here like I should be."

"Jean, it's your house."

"Exactly, my house, my responsibility. But, first, you need sleep… Dr. MacRae is more than qualified to take over for a day or so."

Alice nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Jean kissed Alice's forehead one last time before pulling her to her feet and helping her into her pajamas.

Alice sunk into the bed - barely feeling Jean tuck her in and kiss her cheek with a whispered, "_Sleep well, Alice."_ \- and drifted off almost immediately into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew comes home, and the Lawsons fall back together (with a little nudge from Jean)

Matthew scrubbed at his face with a hand and sighed; it had been a few hours since Alice stormed out of the station, her words still ringing in his ears. The station walked on eggshells around him, no one spoke very loud and most of them left him alone.

Hobart quietly cleared his throat - interrupting Matthew's unseeing stare at a report, "Boss?"

"Yeah."

"Permission to speak freely?"

Another sigh, "Yeah."

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

That got Matthew to look up sharply; Hobart leaned against his own desk, his arms crossed as he frowned at his boss. "Beg pardon?"

"Why are you still here, Boss? You need to go home."

"And what, continue the fight there? No, thank you."

"You're of no use here, I know you're not actually reading that report, so stop wallowing and go after her."

"I can continue to work after fighting with someone, Bill."

"Yeah, but they weren't your wife. Look, I'm not an expert on relationships, but you don't want her slipping away from you. She's… she's good for you _and_ the two of you have a kid together, what kind of message do you want to send your daughter once she's older?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes at his subordinate, but Hobart was right. He couldn't stand fighting with Alice, couldn't stand the tension between them, and this report wasn't getting read anyways.

"Ah, bloody hell," he muttered. "Fine… I'll take the rest of the day."

"Should I cover tomorrow too?" Hobart smiled despite the glare sent his way. "You're exhausted, Boss, it's a good idea."

"Yeah, fine," he waved a hand. "Don't suppose I could order you to drive me home?"

"It's an order I'd gladly do."

Matthew tapped a random rhythm on his knee as Hobart drove him home - blessedly quiet and left Matthew to his own thoughts; he knew he had to apologize for snapping at Alice, for comparing her to a co-worker (and a male co-worker at that) when all she'd done was her job… but the right words eluded him.

"Thank you, Bill," he sighed as the car pulled up to the house.

"You're welcome, Boss, and I'll try not to call you in unless absolutely necessary."

"Thank you."

Gingerly opening the front door, Matthew quietly hung up his hat and coat as Jean appeared at the end of the hallway with Joan in her arms.

"I was wondering how long you'd stay away," she remarked as Joan reached for him.

"I, uh, wasn't sure if I'd be welcome, to be honest," Matthew lifted Joan up and kissed her hair. "I contemplated spending the night at the station, but Hobart insisted I come home."

"I'm glad you did, this is something that is best not left to fester. Alice is still sleeping, but she wants to fix this, Matthew."

"I want to fix it too."

"If you don't… God help you."

He ducked his head with a smile and kissed Joan's cheek before handing her back to Jean's waiting arms. "You'll give me a tongue lashing?"

"I'll kick your arse, that's what I'll do."

At that, Matthew laughed, "I remember saying something similar to Lucien before the two of you married. I'll gladly let you, Jean. Hell, I deserve a good arsekicking right now."

"Just go and make things right between you and I'll be happy. I'll look after Joan and tomorrow we'll all sit down to figure out a better balance of things around here. I've let my grief consume me too much and it's gotten out of hand for all of us."

"Thank you, Jean," Matthew kissed her cheek and Joan's head before he limped down the hallway towards the bedroom he shared with Alice.

Easing the door open, he peered inside the darkened room; Alice lay curled up on her side - her arms wrapped around his pillow and he could just make out the faint, lingering tear tracks on her face. Chewing on his lower lip, Matthew closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed; sinking to his knees beside the bed, he reached out a shaking hand to grasp hers - his other smoothing back her hair from her face.

Alice stirred under his touch and he felt the tears well up when she blearily opened her red-rimmed eyes.

"Mm, Matthew?" she rasped.

"I'm here," he sniffed as she slowly pulled herself closer to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Are… are you going to argue again?"

He shook his head, "No… no I'm not."

"Then…?"

Matthew laid his head in her lap and let the tears fall, "I'm sorry, Alice, I'm so sorry. I was a bloody idiot for saying and doing what I did earlier."

Alice tensed beneath his cheek, but he couldn't stop his tears and after a few moments he felt her hands land in his hair - combing through it as he cried in her lap.

"I'm sorry for doubting your work, I'm sorry for comparing you to Lucien… I never should have done it, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"Why?" she asked him. "Why did you doubt me? You know me… and my work."

"You've been… distant lately and… I lashed out."

"To… get my attention?"

Matthew shrugged, "I guess so… It's an old habit of… making myself feel better - I did the same with Lucien when he first came back - but it doesn't work in the long run, I just feel worse afterwards."

"Did you do it because you miss him?"

"Yeah… I feel helpless, like there's nothing we can do to help find him. Between Joan's teething and Melbourne putting pressure on me because of the closure rate, I've not felt the best."

She hummed and shifted closer; he wrapped his arms around her as far as they could go now that he knew she wasn't going to pull away from his touch. Her hands continued to run through his hair as he sobbed - he could feel tears land on the back of his neck as she held him close until his sobs subsided.

"I'd… I'd say you should have talked to me about all of this, but I would be guilty of the same sins." She scratched at his scalp and hummed again, "I'm sorry too, Matthew… for accusing you and your men of not doing good work, for being the reason behind the closure rate, and… I'm sorry for pulling away."

"I wasn't sure if you were, but I didn't want to push."

"I know, I know and I appreciated that…" Alice soothed. "But it hurt you in the process. It's not your fault that I did pull away… I need you to know that, Matthew, it wasn't because of _you_."

"What caused it?"

Alice shifted underneath his head, "The… the talking."

"Talking?" he lifted his head to look up at her. "What talking?"

"People… the same gossips that talked about Jean and Lucien during the divorce…"

"What did they say?"

"That… that I only became police surgeon because I'm married to you… that I'm using you to gain further favor for myself… that I purposely got pregnant so you'd have to marry me, and… and that I'm too odd and cold to be a good mother and wife."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Matthew pulled her closer when she covered her face with her hands - tears dripping off her chin. "So you pulled away…?"

"To show them that I got here on my own merit… but I don't think it worked and it led to _this_ and I just… I love you, and I love Joan… why does that make me a bad wife and mother?"

"It doesn't, it doesn't, Alice. They're just… unhappy harpys who peck others down so they can feel better about themselves. Joan adores you, you encourage her curiosity and she's learned so much about anatomy already."

He smiled at her watery giggle, "And I love you, sweetheart… I love you so much it nearly ripped out my heart arguing with you."

"I love you too," she whispered. "I don't like shouting… especially at you."

Matthew kissed the palm of her hand when she cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry that you had to shout."

"I'm sorry you did too… we're both very stubborn."

He chuckled, "Yes, yes we are… and we've had a whirlwind of a year."

"We have… and we haven't really talked about all of it."

"You know what they say about old dogs and new tricks, sweetheart."

His wife scoffed lightly, but her smile was fond as she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Come to bed."

"You're sure?"

Alice nodded, "I'm tired, you're tired… and kneeling on the floor isn't good for your knees. We can talk more once you're comfortable."

"Okay," he kissed her palm again and stood with a groan; he didn't bother with the pajamas, he just stripped to his singlet and shorts and slipped under the covers with Alice.

She pulled him closer almost immediately - burying her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Matthew kissed the side of her head and felt some of the tension leave his shoulders as they lay wrapped up in each other.

"This is nice," Alice whispered and snuck her hands under his singlet.

He smiled and held her closer, "It is."

She lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips; as they traded kisses, they traded worries and stresses that had built up in the past few months. Not everything was worked out - that would take time and patience on both their parts - but as they started to drift off, Matthew felt better than he had in weeks.

"Matthew?"

"Mm?"

"Is… can we think about taking that vacation you talked about months ago?"

"With Joan or without?"

Alice shrugged and kissed him again, "I don't care either way, we just need a break if this fight has taught us anything."

"That's true," he chuckled. "Well… our anniversary is in a couple of months."

"It is… hard to believe."

"Best year I've had," Matthew kissed her as she giggled.

"You still have two months, dearest."

"So the best is yet to come?"

"Yes, including our daughter teething even more."

Pulling her in for another kiss, Matthew chuckled, "It's an adventure, sweetheart."

"One I'm glad you're my companion on."

"For better or worse," he kissed her again and smiled when she hummed and tucked her head beneath his chin; smoothing a hand up and down her back, Matthew slowly drifted off - content and warm in bed with Alice, their fight resolved, most problems figured out, and the teasing idea of a much needed vacation in the future dancing in his mind as Alice's snuffling soothed him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after! And the first "family meeting" over pancakes and eggs

Sunlight on her back and Joan's coos woke her the next morning; Alice grunted and went to push the hair out of her eyes - only to be stopped by someone's arms around her.

"It's too early," her husband grumbled - making Alice laugh as she tried to get up. "Too early."

"So you _don't_ want early morning Joan cuddles?"

He cracked an eye open and peered over her shoulder at Joan's cot, "Oh, I never say no to morning Joan cuddles."

She kissed his cheek as he opened his arms so she could bring their daughter to bed; Alice smiled when Joan reached up for her with a squeal.

"Good morning, my darling girl," she lifted the baby up and grinned at Joan's continued squeals. "Did you sleep well? Yes? Let's go cuddle with Dada."

Matthew held his arms out for Joan without opening his eyes - the early morning frown melting into a smile when Joan patted his face.

"Good morning, my silly girl," Matthew pulled the baby in for a hug and kiss. "Did you sneak in with Auntie Jean's help last night?"

Joan blew out a spit bubble.

Alice laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek, "I think that's a yes, dear."

"I think so too."

He rolled onto his back and pulled Joan up on his lap, letting her sit propped up against his legs as she slapped her little hands against his palms - grinning at her bright laughter every time it made a sound.

"Do you like the noise, sweetheart? It's funny isn't it?"

Alice smoothed some of Joan's curls away from her face and kissed the baby's forehead, "Our curious little girl."

They spent a bit longer cuddling and playing with Joan - both of them taking turns making funny faces just to hear Joan's full-bellied laughter - until Alice's stomach growled; Matthew laughed as a faint blush warmed her cheeks.

"D'you think Jean's up? If not, I was thinking of doing pancakes and eggs this morning."

"I can keep Joan out of your hair since we know how I am in the kitchen."

He kissed her as Joan pulled her way up his torso, "You're getting better, sweetheart, you could cut up the fruit and keep this little girl with a sweet tooth happy."

"Which one's the sweet tooth? This one or this one?" Alice laughed as she pointed to the two newly erupted teeth on the bottom of her mouth.

"I have _two_ silly girls this morning, it seems."

Alice shook her head as Joan crawled into her arms and Matthew leaned down to kiss her. Small hands interrupted their kiss and both of them laughed as they drew back.

"Jealous of no kisses for you, Joan?" her husband leaned over and kissed Joan's cheeks and then blew raspberries against the baby's belly until she squealed and laughed; Matthew got up from the bed with a groan and pulled on his robe.

Alice followed him - briefly setting Joan down to pull on her own robe, followed by a pair of Matthew's heavier wool socks, then her slippers, and then she carried their daughter into the kitchen.

(She always ran colder than Matthew or Jean)

Jean was already up, but hadn't started breakfast; she sipped at a fresh cup of tea as Matthew rattled around the kitchen.

"Morning, Jean," she leaned down and dropped a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Sleep well?"

"I did, I was going to make breakfast, but Matthew wanted to make pancakes for us," she replied with a smile and a wink.

"I need my sous chef," her husband remarked over his shoulder.

"Give me a minute to settle Joan."

With Jean's help, Alice got her wriggling daughter to sit (properly) in the highchair before she joined Matthew at the stove. He whipped up pancakes and eggs for all of them while Alice cut up fruit for toppings and mashed up a few for Joan to have; she and Jean took turns feeding them to the baby as the three of them tucked into their breakfast.

"How are the two of you?" Jean asked softly when she refilled their cups of tea and took the dishes to the sink.

Matthew looked over at Alice and smiled when she nodded, "Better, but there are still a few things to work out."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Maybe," Alice answered. "I was thinking of… rearranging some of the rooms."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I mean… it's very nice to have Joan in our room, dear, but we're running out of room and she's only going to grow more. We have plenty of space in the house to… spread out… if Jean is alright with that."

"Of course," Jean sat back down and sipped her tea. "What were you thinking?"

"Keep Joan in our current room - make it her nursery - and Matthew and I move… to Lucien's old room by the front door? We'd be closer to the phone and door for work, and still close enough to hear Joan in the night."

"And she'd be equidistant between you two and my room in the studio, we could even use my sitting room as a makeshift playroom for her when she gets older."

"I also… have another idea that I wanted to speak to both of you about."

"What is it, Alice?"

"Dr. MacRae is going to become the full time pathology registrar, so I can focus more on Police Surgeon, and we'll both split hospital duties, but… I was thinking of… of reviving Lucien's practice."

"Would it be too much for you, sweetheart?"

"I don't think so, Lucien lost a few patients with the divorce scandal, but I don't remember him having a lot."

"He had a few regulars, who I'm sure will be willing to come back."

"It'd be some extra income, and I could look after Joan during surgery hours - give Leah a break," Alice shrugged. "Find a playpen for her so she could be in the surgery with me, and… we'd probably need to hire a receptionist?"

"I'll start looking for a housekeeper who could also be trained as a receptionist by me, but it might take awhile," Jean sipped her tea. "So long as you're alright with the load, Alice."

"I won't start it right away, let's get Dr. MacRae settled fully into his registrar job and how I do things in the morgue first. I might also have him shadow me in the field, Matthew, so we have a locum who _isn't_ Wallace."

Matthew choked on his tea as he laughed, "Yes, please, no need for that idiot to come near my crime scenes again. So you'll show Dr. MacRae the ropes and maybe start up the practice again in… like a month?"

Alice nodded, "Seems doable, and we can put out advertisements maybe a couple of weeks before? Let Ballarat know they have another option besides Drs. Spencer and King."

They talked more: discussing when to shuffle things around the house, and when to clean the surgery (and do inventory). Between the three of them, they sorted out where unneeded furniture would go - and which furniture they'd use (Jean's old dresser from the pink room would go in Joan's nursery) - as well as redistributing chores and duties around the house between them that suited schedules and ability. It would take some work, but Alice felt better than she had in awhile. Ballarat would still talk, still whisper, but she wasn't alone in this and they had a solid plan to fall back on.

Everything would work out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei Lin's investigation moves along, the new pathology registrar is up to snuff, and 7 Mycroft Avenue adopts another stray

It had been a long time since she'd gone to a party such as this one; how her ageing father had managed to secure entry into it, Mei Lin didn't want to know. She accompanied him - her mother had passed some years before - as a dutiful daughter: all smiles and silent mouth. Her father, a smart man, knew why she wanted to attend, and so he steered her towards those who would likely help her the most.

All it would take was to ply them with alcohol and a little attention.

(Provided she could step lightly and without suspicion)

Mei Lin wasn't new to this game; it was the game all women of her class had learned from a very young age. She'd learned some things about intelligence work from her ex-husband, but the skills she used now had been ingrained in her for quite some time. Money didn't rule this society, _information_ did, and Mei Lin needed information.

So, she smiled and dazzled people with her quiet wit, her father talking business while she wined and dined the military men. (If anyone knew where Lucien might be, it would be them). One of her friends, her dearest friend who was a trusted source after decades of growing up together (and happened to be the wife of a general), leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"There's Zhaou Jian, word is… he talks when filled with drink, and… he deals mostly with enemies of the state."

"Is that so?"

Nuan nodded, "And… you've caught his eye, Mei Lin."

"Surely he doesn't wish to speak to the ex-wife of a spy," she teased.

"Some men don't think with their heads when a pretty woman is in front of them," Nuan teased back. "Would you like an introduction?"

"Please."

Keeping a smile on her face - appearing to everyone as content as she could be - Mei Lin let her friend lead her over to this Zhaou Jian, a military man who liked a drink (or two or more).

Maybe this man would know what she was looking for, but she'd have to be careful. More than just Lucien's whereabouts was at stake, and Mei Lin had to step lightly in this pit of vipers.

Her life depended on it.

* * *

It was nice to have someone in the morgue again.

Dr. Elijah MacRae was much quieter than Lucien ever was, but he caught on quick; Alice felt bad that he had to stoop quite a lot to do any work in the morgue, but the young doctor just smiled.

"I'm the tallest of all my siblings, which is funny since my mother is fairly short."

"How tall is she?"

He motioned to around his chest - just below his armpits, a good foot below the top of his head - and Alice chuckled; genetics were an interesting mix, and it made her wonder if Joan would be as tall as her or Matthew.

"Is your mother here in Australia?"

Dr. MacRae shook his head, "No, her and Papa are back in England."

"And your siblings?"

"Well… Evie is up in Scotland as a teacher, and the twins Ava - we call her Birdie - and Pippa are still in school in England. The youngest, Nick, he's starting school this year."

"A wide range of ages."

He nodded, "A full house, but Mama loves children; beyond my siblings she fosters other strays or wards of the state when needed, and works as a midwife in the part of London she grew up in."

"She must be proud to have you as a doctor."

"She is, and so is Papa since I followed in his footsteps."

"Is he also a pathologist?" Alice asked as they closed up the body in front of them.

"Actually he's a police surgeon like you, but he's done pathology work in the past. My aunt is also a doctor, but a regular surgeon and does her own research over in Canada."

"What kind?"

"Genetics and mutations."

"Fascinating," Alice tilted her head to the side, "I bet it keeps her busy."

The other doctor smiled and nodded, "It does. Is there anything else for us to do with Mr. Jackson, or should I roll him into the freezer?"

"Freezer, all we have left is going over paperwork and taking the report over to the station for the police."

He covered the body back up with the sheet and rolled it into the freezer before he joined her back at the table to clean up; they were in the middle of going over paperwork when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Alice called out. Leah peeked her head around the door and smiled when Alice waved her in. "Nurse Wolfe, how are you today?"

"I'm good, my shift is about to start, so I'm here to drop off a gift."

Alice's smiled when Joan reached for her; taking her out of Leah's arms, she pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek as Joan (predictably) grabbed her nose.

"What is with you and noses?" Alice kissed her daughter's cheek again. "Thank you, Leah, and have a good shift."

"You're welcome!"

Smiling as Joan squealed in her arms, Alice turned back to Dr. MacRae. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he smiled back. "I'm used to doing medical work with kids toddling around under foot."

With a chuckle, she hoisted Joan higher on her hip, "If you'd grab that report, we can go over to the station with it."

"Of course, Doctor."

He scooped it up and stood - grinning when Joan looked up at him with wide eyes.

"He's very tall isn't he, Joan? This is my daughter, Joan Lawson."

Dr. MacRae bent down and waved to the baby (who reached for his hand), "Hello, Joan, I'm Eli and I work with your mum and dad."

Joan squealed again and grabbed onto his hand.

"Careful, she," Alice started to say before the baby immediately gummed one of the doctor's fingers, "...gums."

"Ah, she's at that age," he laughed. "I've been gummed before, by all of my siblings, so I'm used to it. Also, my wife is coming to Australia by the end of June and we're expecting."

"Congratulations, is she going to join you here in Ballarat?"

"After she visits family in Melbourne, she's originally from there."

"Coming home is always nice."

He nodded as they exited the morgue - briefly holding Joan as Alice got the pram ready, "It's part of the reason I came looking for a job here in Australia, but I guess I was also looking for a bit of adventure."

Alice laughed, "By coming and visiting the backwater former colony?"

"Well, Aunt Helen's visited here before and liked it, and I always looked up to her. That and my wife had lots of interesting and fun stories about this country, it just made sense to make my life here."

"I hope you get the adventure you're seeking," she told him as she pushed the pram in the direction of the police station - smiling at Joan drinking in everything around her as they walked.

She and Dr. MacRae chatted amiably on the way to the station - trading anecdotes and lighter stories (ones Alice was comfortable sharing), including the pains of house hunting (he was looking, but wanted to wait until his wife joined him for her input) - before a call of her name interrupted them.

"Alice!"

A pair of small arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she smiled down at one Hazel Jones.

"Hello, Hazel."

"It's been forever!"

"It's certainly been awhile, yes," Alice knelt down to hug the girl tight. "How are you? How's school?"

"School is fun, I'm learning a lot. Is that your baby?"

"Sure is," she straightened and let Hazel come closer to the pram. "This is Joan."

"You had a girl!" Hazel grinned.

"I did, you guessed correctly all those months ago."

"She's very cute."

"Thank you, Hazel."

The girl waved to the baby and gave Alice another hug - extracting a promise that she could come over later for tea some time that week - before she skipped away to her waiting father (who raised a hand in greeting to Alice outside of a store). It didn't take long for the two doctors (and one very curious baby currently gumming a toy that doubled as a rattle) to reach the police station after that; Alice left the pram outside and carried her daughter inside with Dr. MacRae following as he carried their report.

The bullpen wasn't too busy and Matthew was behind his desk working steadily on paperwork, but he perked up a bit when he saw the three of them.

"Autopsy done?"

She nodded and Dr. MacRae handed over the report, "Just as we thought, exsanguination due to the stab wounds caused by the knife stuck in his abdomen. Judging by the angle of said knife, the suspect is likely around the same height as the deceased."

"Anything else that stuck out?"

"No," Dr. MacRae answered, "fairly normal and straight forward stabbing."

"Good, less for us to work around. His aunt is coming in from Adelaide to make the identification, I'll either escort her or Hobart will to the morgue when she arrives."

Alice exchanged a look with Dr. MacRae, "We'll make sure at least one of us is at the hospital in the next day or so, then. I might be at home for surgery hours."

"Oh, that's right, you're starting that this week."

"Today, actually."

"I'll be at the hospital provided another case or emergency doesn't pop up, Dr. Lawson."

"Thank you, Dr. MacRae. I think that's all we have for you, Superintendent, but we sent off his blood for testing to cover all our bases, and should get those results back in a day or so."

"Good, just let me know when they're in," Matthew stood with a sigh - leaning more heavily on his cane with the weather turning colder. He rounded his desk and leaned back against it, smiling when Joan cooed and reached for him. Alice handed over the baby without hesitation and he kissed her curls.

"Very imposing," she teased as Joan patted his cheeks.

"You're just jealous she likes me so much," He kissed Joan's forehead when the baby grabbed his nose.

"You're her father, I hope she likes you a lot, dear. I'm going to head home with Joan, is there anything else you need?"

"Ah…" Matthew looked over to Dr. MacRae - who smiled and backed away over to the corner of the bullpen that held their kettle and tea. "Actually, yeah. I got a letter- well, more like an invitation, from Melbourne."

"For what?"

Her husband handed over a very nicely printed invitation on card stock as Joan snuggled against his shoulder, "It's the yearly firemen and policemen's ball gala thing in Melbourne… it's in a couple of weeks - over our anniversary, actually - and I wanted to know if you'd like to go. With me."

"Sort of like a date?"

"You were wanting a vacation," Matthew shrugged. "We… could make a long weekend out of it, maybe? Either ask Jean to look after our silly girl or see if Mum wants to see her granddaughter. Jack and Phryne are going, so are the Collinses."

"It's formal attire… I don't know if I have anything formal that still fits."

"I, uh, I asked Phryne and she said you could come up for a shopping trip."

Alice laughed, "Phryne never says no to a shopping trip… okay, I'll, um… I'll look at my schedule and work out a day or two to go up to Melbourne. Joan can either stay with you or go see her Grandpa Jack."

"Just let me know."

She looked around before she leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, smiling when Joan tried to copy her (albeit with more drool), "I will. Now, I'm going to take this curious, silly girl home. Will you be in by dinner?"

"I hope so, if I need a police surgeon, do you feel Dr. MacRae is up to snuff?"

"I do," she nodded. "His father's a police surgeon back in England, so he's grown up with it; he's quiet, but good, and very thorough. He's also setting down roots here from the sound of it, his wife is joining him here by the end of the month."

"Really? Then I think we have a locum who isn't Wallace."

Exchanging sly smiles, Alice took Joan from Matthew's arms, kissing her daughter's forehead as the baby fussed a little. "Come, my darling girl, you get to learn all about taking care of people with Mama."

"Let me know when you get home, sweetheart," Matthew leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "And don't let Joan do all of the cute things while I'm not there."

"No guarantee, dear," she smiled as he kissed her again. "But I'll call once Joan and I are home, I promise."

"Good… have fun with surgery, and I love you."

"Love you too."

He gave Joan a kiss to her cheek, smiling when their daughter squealed and watched them go from the station; Alice cuddled Joan close as she and Dr. MacRae walked back to the hospital together before Alice continued home. Silence greeted her as she crossed the threshold - Jean must have council business; after a quick call to Matthew, she carried Joan into the kitchen and whipped up a late lunch, followed by a quick feed for the baby and a fresh pot of tea to have in the study.

Gently putting Joan down in the newly procured playpen with her teething toy, a few wooden blocks, and other bits and bobs that made a noise on top of the quilt made by Elizabeth, Alice straightened and put her hands on her hips. She could do this, this could work.

"Ready, my girl?" Alice smiled down at the baby as a knock came at the front door. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Jean smiled as she pulled up in her drive; it had been a good day at the office, and she wondered how surgery fared for Alice (who was more used to her patients not talking back… or moving). Knocking lightly as she peeked into the office, Jean stifled a giggle at the tuckered out mum and baby on the examination table.

Evidently, Alice had joined in on Joan's usual late afternoon nap.

Tiptoeing over, she gently shook Alice awake. The pathologist blinked blearily and frowned, "Jean… what?"

"You fell asleep on the examination table."

"I did? Oh…" she rubbed at her eyes, "Joan wanted to be near and I wanted to sit on something that wasn't that desk chair… guess we both fell asleep. I swear I only closed my eyes for a second."

"Evidently more than that," Jean grinned. "I'm going to make some tea and then start on dinner, you can join me if you'd like."

"Let me go over notes for the day and I will."

Alice covered a yawn with her hand when she joined Jean in the kitchen - Joan still curled up on her shoulder, sucking on her little thumb as she continued to sleep.

"Surgery go okay?" Jean asked as she warmed the pot. "No one give you trouble?"

"An… Agnes Clasby gave me a little ribbing, but I think that's just part of her personality."

Jean snorted a laugh, "Yes, she's a tricky one - liked to tease Lucien about everything under the sun."

"She did like Joan, though, the little miss became clingy during her appointment."

"That's good! Was Joan content with her playpen?"

"I think so," she nodded as Jean handed her a cup of tea, "there were a few times she dropped things because she likes to hear the noise, but I didn't mind it too much. I'm sure someone will have an issue with it at some point, but I love hearing her laugh and it's harmless, really."

"If anyone has an issue with a baby being a baby, they can talk to me," Jean scoffed. "But that's good, it's good to see people coming and going through here again, and that Lucien's practice won't die out."

"I'm just keeping it warm until he comes back."

She smiled and patted Alice's hand; Mei Lin continued to write when she could - still searching for information, Jean just prayed that she'd be safe as she looked.

"I'm glad that it's working out like we hoped… more even distribution of work and caring for this little one."

Jean ran a finger down Joan's cheek, smiling when her goddaughter snuggled further into Alice's shoulder - her blue eyes slowly peeking open as she woke from her nap. "There she is."

"Did Auntie Jean wake you?" Alice kissed the baby's forehead as she fussed a little. "It's alright, my darling girl, we get to try peas today."

"Hopefully she won't be as stubborn as she was with potatoes."

At that Alice laughed, "She's a Lawson and a Harvey, being willful and stubborn is in her genes, right, Joan?"

Her daughter squealed and patted Alice's face - now wide awake and watching the two of them talk.

"That's very true. Matthew going to make it home for dinner?"

"He said he'd try, the case didn't seem like it'd require any extra time, but he'll call if he has to stay later."

As if willing it, the telephone rang; Jean got up to answer it as Alice let Joan practice standing on her lap - the baby gleefully laughing as she bounced up and down in the sure grip of her mother.

"Blake Residence."

"_Jean, it's Matthew; I'm calling to say that I'm on my way home for dinner, and to ask if we could add another head._"

"That's doable, who's the stray you've brought with you?" she teased - hearing Alice laugh softly behind her.

"_Hey, I'm not the one who adopted this one this time, it's Dr. MacRae, the new pathology registrar. He's having trouble finding good houses to look at when his wife arrives later this month and I figured that two Ballarat natives were better than just one._"

"Certainly, we'll get started on dinner right away and maybe rope this Dr. MacRae into helping too."

"_Thank you, Jean, shouldn't be too long before we arrive_."

Exchanging goodbyes, she turned back to her friend with a smile at the sight of Alice and Joan sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Your new friend Dr. MacRae is joining us tonight for dinner, is that alright?"

"Mm?" Alice looked up and pulled her tongue back in when she caught Jean's smile. "Yes, that's fine, I like him."

"Matthew said he's having trouble finding houses?"

"Yes, he mentioned that; his wife is coming from England later this month and they're expecting, so he'll want room, but I know he's not seriously going to look until the Mrs. MacRae arrives - Dr. MacRae wants her input on it too."

"That's sweet of him. Do you know how far along? That should give him a timetable."

Alice shrugged, "Far enough along to travel? I don't know."

"I'll ask him when he gets here. Now, do you want to help me at the stove, or…?"

"Peel and cut the veg, please. I can still smell the burnt meat from last time."

Jean laughed as she pulled out the vegetables that Alice could work on while her friend got Joan's high chair out. The baby laughed as her mother wrestled her into the chair - slapping her hands on the tray as Alice tied a bib around her neck.

"Maybe we have a future drummer on our hands," Jean teased as she readied the chicken to bake.

"Then we should invest in more bex if that's the case," Alice teased back and began shelling peas.

The front door opened and they heard Matthew call out a greeting.

"We're in the kitchen!"

Matthew smiled as he entered - leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheeks as she squealed and reached for him, "Someone's in baby jail."

"Stop calling her high chair 'baby jail', Matthew," Alice swatted at him with a towel. "She's there because we're going to try peas today."

"Mmm, it looks a lot like baby jail to me."

"If anything her playpen is baby jail, and she enjoys that," she retorted.

Her husband shook his head with a smile and kissed Alice's cheek, then Jean's as a tall man ducked into the kitchen.

And he _had_ to duck to avoid cracking his head on the doorframe - Jean wondered how much his mother fed him growing up for him to be this tall; his dark brown eyes gleamed as he took in the warm family setting, and his short brown hair fought the product in it (Jean could see a few stubborn cowlicks in the back).

"Hope I'm not interrupting," the man smiled, his voice deeper than she expected, and quieter.

"Not at all, Dr. MacRae, please come in," Alice smiled at her coworker. "Jean, this is Dr. Elijah MacRae. Dr. MacRae, this is Councilwoman Jean Blake."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dr. MacRae gave Jean's hand a firm shake, "and please, call me Eli since we're not at work."

"Jean, then," she smiled.

"May I help?"

"How good are you at peeling potatoes?"

"That was just about all my mother would let me do in the kitchen until I was old enough to help her at the stove."

"Good, I need another pair of hands," she pushed the bowl of potatoes over and pulled out a chair and another knife for him to use while Matthew limped back out to change out of his uniform.

"Alice and Matthew tell me you're looking to move permanently here."

"Yes, I like it here, and I know my wife will too, it's just that I'm not finding houses that have what we will need and are also in our budget."

"And your wife is expecting?"

Eli nodded as he started peeling the potatoes, "She'll be… oh little over twenty-four weeks along when she arrives? So we've still got time, but I know both of us want to be settled before she gets closer to birth."

"And where do you live now?"

"A boarding house, which is why I was trying to find something to look at before she got here."

Jean pursed her lips and looked over at Alice (who was mashing some of the peas up for Joan to try); her friend gave her a small nod and a smile - knowing where Jean's thought process was going.

(She wondered when she'd gotten so predictable, and when she'd started adopting strays like Lucien did.)

"Matthew and I can help you narrow down houses if you'd like, but I'd like to make you an offer, Eli."

"What kind of offer?"

"A boarding house is no place for a young couple, especially a young couple relatively new to the area and expecting a child… we've plenty of room here. If you don't mind occasionally being woken up by Joan's fussing, or the phone ringing for Matthew… why don't you and your wife move here temporarily?"

"You'd offer that for someone you just met?"

"Alice works with you and trusts you, so does Matthew from what I can tell. I've had boarders here in the past, it'd be no different than before. You can pay a discounted rent, no more than what you're paying at the boarding house, you've a house to buy after all."

"And your wife can have the added benefit of Jean's experience with pregnancy," Alice piped up. "Which I can truthfully say makes it all a little less nerve-wracking."

Eli smiled, "You're very kind, Jean. And I'm guessing I can't convince you to let me pay full rent?"

"Nonsense, you need to save. Talk it over with your wife if you'd like, but if you want to take up the offer, just let one of us know and we'll help move you in and prepare for the Mrs. MacRae."

"Thank you, truly."

Jean just smiled and the topic of conversation shifted; as the four of them (plus a squealing baby who discovered she enjoyed mashed peas) prepared dinner and then enjoyed it, they listened to Eli's stories of growing up in England and going to Oxford like Lucien did for medical school, of helping his mother with her midwifery (which is how he met his wife), of helping his father with cases from a young age, and all the antics of his younger siblings as the night went on. Laughter was frequent and Jean had to smile.

It was starting to feel more like home here, this house deserved to be full of life even if a major piece of that home was still currently missing.

'_It's what he would want, it's what he would have done_,' she thought as she watched Alice and Eli share new theories and procedures that they'd read about lately, and Matthew feed his daughter more peas.

'_I'm keeping the light on, Lucien; I'm keeping this home alive, I promise.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dress shopping with Phryne! and Mrs. MacRae arrives in Australia

The days Alice took off to go look for formal wear to the gala coincided with Dr. MacRae's trip to Melbourne to pick up his wife - arriving from England that afternoon; the good doctor offered to drive her and Joan to Wardlow (Phryne and Jack insisted they all stay over for the three-day weekend) and Alice took him up on the offer. Dr. MacRae - _Eli_, as he'd insisted on her calling him by his name outside of work - loaded her suitcase and Joan's as the Lawsons said their goodbyes.

"No doing cute stuff while you're gone, sweetheart," Matthew kissed Joan's cheek - grinning when his daughter blew a spit bubble at him. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Alice laughed as Joan squealed when Matthew lifted her above his head, "She's already trying to stand and crawl."

"Nope, I forbid it, you're not allowed to get older, Miss Joan, it's too soon."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you chase after her, dear; we can see who's faster."

"Very funny," her husband narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed; he leaned in and kissed her, "You'll let me know when you get to Wardlow?"

"The moment we're settled, I promise."

"Good, I love you and let Phryne spoil you a bit."

Alice grumbled a little, but smiled when Matthew kissed her again, "Alright, fine. I love you too and don't work too hard."

"I won't, sweetheart."

With one last kiss and a hug to Joan, Alice slipped into Eli's car with her daughter in her arms; waving to Jean and Matthew as they pulled out of the drive, Alice settled back against the seat with a smile. As much as she grumbled, she was looking forward to the weekend and meeting Eli's wife.

* * *

"I think this is the one, Al."

She caught Phryne's wide smile in the mirror as she turned from side to side - admiring the way this dress whispered as the skirts swayed around her ankles. Alice wasn't one for frivolous purchases (even moreso now with Joan in her life), but she couldn't help the girlish joy bubbling up in her as she twirled in the gorgeous evening gown.

"I… I think so too."

"Good!" Phryne leaned up and kissed her cheek as Alice smoothed her hands over the lush green fabric. "Let me pay for it and then we can go find something nice for Matthew down the street."

Alice flushed slightly at Phryne's wink, but Matthew _said_ to let the lady detective spoil her this weekend… so why not spoil him too?

"Just… nothing over the top, Phryne."

"It's your anniversary, you deserve over the top."

"_Phryne_."

"Oh, alright… nothing over the top."

They finally returned to Wardlow in time for afternoon tea (and Joan's afternoon feed) with several bags in tow; Alice's gown went upstairs (Dot would make adjustments and alterations before dinner) along with the _very_ nice lingerie to go underneath, a few accessories, and some separate purchases for Phryne herself and Joan.

(Alice talked her out of getting more than one nice dress for Joan - her girl preferred cotton and softer fabrics)

Settling back on the couch with a sigh and Joan falling asleep in her arms, Alice had half a mind to join her daughter in slumber. She felt someone sit next to her and smiled when Jack gently soothed the baby.

"Long day of shopping with Phryne?" he asked.

She nodded, "My feet hurt worse than a twelve hour shift at the hospital."

"_I didn't make you __**that**_ _tired, Al, stop being silly!_" Phryne called from the dining room (she was looking over correspondence for a case).

Jack chuckled when Alice stuck out her tongue. Joan woke from the commotion and patted her mother's face; when Alice opened her eyes, she grinned at her daughter proudly sticking out her own tongue.

"Now I can definitely see the resemblance."

"Oh, hush," she felt her cheeks flush as Joan bounced on her lap and squealed.

"Can Grandpa Jack see Joan?"

"You've had her all day."

"I know, but she's cute."

"Joan, do you want to stay with Mama or go see Grandpa Jack?" Alice smiled when the baby grabbed her nose and curled against her shoulder. "The baby has spoken."

Jack just laughed and kissed Alice's temple as a knock came from the front door. He kissed her temple again and got up to answer as she watched Joan practice standing on her lap.

"_Ah, Dr. MacRae! It's good to see you again, and this must be Mrs. MacRae_," she heard Jack in the hallway. "_Jack Robinson, welcome to Wardlow._"

"_When Eli said we were staying at a nice place for the weekend, he wasn't kidding_," the new voice tickled at the back of Alice's mind - she'd heard it before, but _where_? Joan squealed trying to get Alice's attention as she wracked her memory for that voice.

"Alright, my girl, I'm paying attention to you," Alice kissed Joan's cheeks as her daughter laughed.

"Hello, Dr. Harvey."

"Actually, it's Dr. Law-" Alice looked up and gaped at the figure in the doorway - forgetting what she was saying as the woman smiled.

"... Miss O'Brien?"

Mattie O'Brien - now presumably Mattie MacRae - grinned and nodded, "It's been awhile."

"It certainly has," she got up with Joan in her arms and walked over to pull Mattie into a hug - no hesitating like she usually would, just instinctively happy to see an old familiar face. "This is a welcome surprise! Oh, Jean's going to be so happy to see you. And _you_!"

She drew back from the hug and pointed an accusing finger at her coworker and Mattie's husband (Mattie laughed at the sheepish look on Eli's face), "You're a sneaky one!"

"It took everything in me to keep this a surprise," he smiled.

"It's true, he's the worst at keeping secrets and surprises. I knew the second he got the ring to propose to me."

Alice laughed and pulled Mattie in for another hug, "So, I'm guessing you'll want me to keep this from Jean until we get back?"

"Oh, please? I want to surprise her too."

"That I can do Miss- Mrs. MacRae."

"Call me Mattie, please."

"Alice, then."

Joan chose that moment to squeal and reach up for Alice's nose; she stopped her and pressed a kiss to the baby's hands.

"I see a lot has happened while I was gone," Mattie teased.

"This is Joan, my daughter… with Superintendent Lawson."

"Jean mentioned you two were close in her letters, I didn't realize how close."

Alice flushed and held Joan tighter, "It… it was all a little sudden, but Matthew and I are married now, and Jean's a councilwoman."

"I suppose even Ballarat has to change. May I?" she held out her hands towards Joan - who seemed to take notice of the new person in the room, and watched Mattie with her big eyes.

"Joan, this is Mattie, she used to work with Uncle Lucien."

Her daughter squealed and leaned into Mattie's reach - instantly patting the younger woman's face and going for the nose as she always did.

"She likes noses," Alice laughed.

"She's very curious," Mattie noted as the baby stared at her intently, "and very sweet… who's she like more, you or the Superintendent?"

"Not sure yet, she acts like both of us sometimes, but mostly she's just quiet and curious; she likes making noise and she's already trying to stand."

"Look at you go, Miss Joan! Your mama and dada must be so proud of you," Mattie smiled as Joan grinned and patted her cheeks. "Oh, I see teeth, so that's started."

"It has, I apologize for the coming months while you and Eli live with us."

"Oh, it'll be fine," Mattie smiled as she handed Joan back to Alice. "It'll be practice for our little one anyways."

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, Alice."

"I'd… I'd liked to hear about London, if you don't mind. We can do it over tea."

"Of course!" I'll even tell you how I met Eli."

They all settled down for tea - sharing stories of all that happened in their time apart and passed Joan around as she reached for different people.

(Jack got his wish for more time with her - Joan fell asleep in her grandpa's arms, and Nana Phryne softly kissed the girl's forehead)

Mattie and Alice stifled their giggles later on as Alice called home to let Jean and Matthew know she'd be home tomorrow with the MacRaes in tow - their friends none the wiser as to who Mrs. MacRae really was - and Alice waved the young couple off as they left for dinner with Mattie's parents.

It was an unexpected surprise, but a delightful one. Smiling at Joan still asleep in Jack's arms, Alice settled on the chaise lounge to enjoy another cup of tea and a good book until dinner.

* * *

"Who do you think will be more surprised to see Mattie: Matthew or Jean?" Eli asked as he pulled into the driveway of 7 Mycroft Avenue.

Alice laughed at the mischievous glint in his eyes - the one she knew meant he was up to no good and reminded her of some of Lucien's antics.

"Jean."

"Really?"

"Really, and we're _all_ going to get an earful from her once she gets over her shock."

She helped Mattie from the backseat, Joan in the young nurse's arms as the baby groggily opened her eyes, and took the baby from her friend as she started to fuss.

"We're home, Joan, see? Let's go surprise Auntie Jean and your dad."

As soon as they crossed the threshold, the scent of shortbread, fresh linen, and flowers washed over them; Alice felt the tension of the weekend (shopping was stressful, even with Phryne's help) lift from her shoulders as Joan squealed and clapped her hands.

She was home.

"Hello!" Alice called out as the MacRaes entered behind her - Mattie obscuring herself from view as they heard Jean's heels on the floor. "I brought company!"

"Just in time, the shortbread's almost done cooling!" Jean called back and she walked closer - Matthew not far behind. "Welcome back home, Alice, Eli."

"Thank you, Jean," Alice smiled as her friend kissed her cheek and then Joan's forehead.

Matthew murmured a hello as he leaned down to kiss her, "Missed you, sweetheart. It was too quiet around here."

"Joan and I will fully make up for it by causing all the noise possible from now on."

"Cheeky girl," he kissed her again. "Find a dress?"

"Mmhm, and you'll see it at the gala since I left it at Wardlow for Dot to finish her alterations."

"Damn, I was hoping for a peek."

"The gala, and not before, Superintendent Lawson."

He opened his mouth to say something in reply, but Jean's shocked, "_Mattie!_" interrupted their little private conversation. Alice grinned when she saw Jean immediately pull Mattie into a tight hug - the young nurse burying her face in the crook of Jean's neck as they swayed slightly.

"How…?" Jean drew back after awhile, her jaw dropping when she saw Mattie's pregnant belly. "_When_…?"

"I met Eli in England through working with his mother - he'd sometimes tag along and help when staff was thin in the district; we got to talking often, then dated, and… not that long ago he asked me to marry him, and… I said yes. We were married about… six months?"

"Six months when I got a temporary job in Melbourne," Eli nodded when she looked to him.

"He fell in love with Australia during the job and after some long talks in England, we decided to move back home as soon as he got another job. Eli then got the job here in Ballarat to take over Alice's maternity leave in December, I guess, and returned here. I stayed behind to pack and continue working until I found out I was pregnant and we had to move the timetable up some on finding a house and me following him."

"You and Eli can stay here as long as you need to; Lucien and I did the same for Alice and Matthew, so don't feel pressured to find a house just to find a house."

Mattie hugged Jean tight, "Oh, I've missed you so much, Jean. You've already made me feel better about all of this."

"I'm glad," Jean kissed the side of her head before she whirled around to face Eli and Alice. "_You two!_"

Alice just looked at Eli with a raised eyebrow and he laughed, "You really predicted her reaction perfectly, Alice."

"I didn't know any of this until yesterday, Jean."

"_You called and didn't say anything!_"

"Mattie wanted to surprise you and I couldn't say no to her."

Jean just harrumphed and narrowed her eyes at both doctors, "I _should_ be mad at the two of you, but I can't. Mattie's back home and I don't care about anything else at the moment."

She smiled when Mattie slipped an arm around her waist. "Come, let's make some tea and enjoy some shortbread; after tea I'll help you settle in, Mattie, if the good doctors will clean up for us."

"Anything for your shortbread, Jean," Eli grinned and they all laughed.

Matthew gently took Joan from Alice's arms and kissed the baby's cheeks before he kissed Alice's temple as the MacRaes and Jean entered the kitchen. Alice leaned into the kiss with a happy sigh.

"Happy to be home?" he asked her softly as Joan snuggled against his shoulder.

"Very, happy to be with you and to sleep in my own bed again."

"Good, let's have tea and then cuddle with our girl once the dishes are done."

Laughing as he led her to the kitchen, Alice smiled at the way Mattie had already settled back into her old role in the house, and the light in Jean's eyes that had dulled since news of Lucien's disappearance.

Not everything was perfect, not everything was back in place, but it was close; and with Mattie back, maybe things would be better than before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala! and Matthew and Alice celebrate their anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it's been a hot second since this updated, but that's due to the fact that I decided to take on the challenge of National Novel Writing Month, and so most of my creative motivation has been going towards that in the past couple of weeks or so, but I did want to get this chapter out for you guys to enjoy, seeing as I probably won't be updating until November is done (and I recoup from writing ~50,000 words in a month of 100% original story). BUT, here's the gala and Alice and Matthew celebrating one year of marriage together! please enjoy! - Dee

Matthew shifted his weight as he waited at the foot of the stairs; tugging on the collar of his tuxedo, he fought the urge to rip the damn thing off. He hated wearing it, but the gala was very specific about what to wear, and it was only for one night after all. Glancing back up at the stairs, he wondered what was taking so long - Alice usually got ready soon after he finished.

"I see Phryne is still holding our girl captive," Jack teased as he joined Matthew by the stairs.

"Is that what's taking so long? Alice must be at her wit's end."

Jack laughed, "Phryne's a force of nature, and she takes dressing up very seriously."

"I heard that, Jack Robinson," Phryne's voice floated down the stairs as the woman herself descended. She looked very elegant in her deep burgundy gown and matching dark lips - smiling when Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Alice will be down shortly, Miss Joan wanted cuddles."

Matthew smiled - their daughter was staying at Wardlow for tonight so the Lawsons could have a night alone in a hotel for their anniversary. A faint noise at the top of the stairs drew his attention and the sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat.

Alice slowly descended the stairs in a gorgeous dark green gown; the cap sleeves sat low on her shoulders - showing off the freckled skin of her collarbones and chest - and the bodice hugged her figure before the skirt flared out from her hips to the ground. The sheer overlay skirt embroidered with roses of the same color sparkled in the light from beads sewn into the centers of the flowers. She didn't wear much jewelry: her wedding band, a bracelet of pearls, the necklace he'd purchased for her on their honeymoon last year, and a shining gold clip borrowed from Phryne to pull back one side of her curled and styled hair.

A blush crossed her cheeks the longer he stared at her, and Matthew could scarcely breathe as he helped her down the last few steps.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he finally whispered.

"Thank you," she smiled as he gently kissed her cheek. "You look very handsome yourself."

She smoothed her hands over his shoulders - her smile widening when he stood a little straighter; her fingers tripped over the ribbons from all his medals as she kissed his cheek, "I'm so proud of you, my dear Matthew."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Joan's squeals at the top of the stairs as the maid brought her down made Matthew grin.

"Joan," Alice smiled as she took their daughter from the maid, "Mum and Dad have to go, but you'll be a good girl here tonight, right?"

The baby squealed again and patted her mother's cheeks as Alice leaned in to kiss her forehead. Passing the baby to Matthew, Alice smiled when Joan immediately started playing with his ribbons while Matthew kissed his daughter's curls.

"Be good, sweetheart," he whispered to her and kissed her curls again, "we'll be back tomorrow."

The baby fussed some when she was handed back to the maid and at her continued crying, Matthew soothed Alice with a kiss to her temple as his wife looked torn between wanting to care for their daughter and knowing they were expected at the gala.

"It's just for tonight, sweetheart, and then you can cuddle her all you want tomorrow."

"I know… it's just… I think this is the longest I've been away from her since she was born and…"

"She'll be fine, and she won't be alone."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Let's go schmooze with people we'd rather not see."

Matthew (and Jack) laughed loudly as the four of them entered the waiting car - Phryne telling them on the way that she'd procured a room for them at the hotel where the gala was held (grinning at their combined blushes) and all too soon they'd pulled up to the hotel. Phryne and Jack left first, taking most of the attention as Alice helped Matthew from the car.

"Save a dance for me, sweetheart?" he teased as they walked indoors arm in arm.

Alice looked at him with wide eyes and clutched his arm tighter, "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on letting you out of my sight, Alice," he kissed her temple as they checked their coats. "I'm gonna have to beat the lads off with a stick."

She laughed and laced her fingers with his, "You're the only one for me, dear."

"Not going to get mad at me for being an overbearing husband?"

"No," Alice kissed his cheek, "because you're not overbearing. You're very sweet under the grumpiness."

Matthew harrumphed, but he smiled at his wife's giggles as they entered the ballroom; he felt her fingers tighten in his at the amount of people in the room and tugged her a little closer.

"Hopefully we can avoid the stuffed shirts, sweetheart. Let me know if you've had enough."

"We'll go outside and '_get some air'_?" she teased him, her eyes sparkling with the memory of how their relationship started in the first place.

"Yeah, maybe… or just go straight to the room."

She blushed, "Maybe in a bit, I want to show you off."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as they navigated the crowds of people; a few other policemen came up to greet Matthew and he put up with the chatter and small talk - already exhausted of it all by the time a familiar couple came up to them.

"Charlie," He smiled and let go of Alice's hand to shake the young sergeant's hand. "Been behaving?"

His former second in command grinned and nodded, "Miss Fisher is the one who isn't."

"That sounds like her," Alice smiled. "How are you, Charlie?"

"Good, good, not really liking the small talk here, but I did drag Rose with me as a friend."

His niece beamed and hugged Alice, then Matthew, "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Us old folks need a night out too," Matthew teased. "Even if it is on our anniversary."

Rose just shook her head with a smile and turned to Alice, "How's Joan?"

"Good, she just turned six months a few weeks ago, and she's started teething."

"How's your assignment coming, Charlie?" Matthew asked him as his wife and niece dove into a conversation about his daughter and everything that had happened in the past six months.

"It's going, there's some murmuring of sending me elsewhere for more training, so…"

"Not coming back to Ballarat any time soon, I suppose."

"No, sorry, Boss."

Matthew waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, Charlie, more training is good for you. As Alice says, it pays to keep up, and wherever you end up, they'll benefit from your extra knowledge."

"I just… I know you're still a man down from Ned and I feel bad about it."

"Ah, don't. Hobart and I are managing well enough, and we've got Constable Wade; I put in a request for more men up here, so we'll see what we get. It's not like Ballarat is having an epidemic of murder at the moment, Charlie, it's fine."

Charlie opened his mouth to respond when Alice interrupted him, "That's a wonderful idea, Rose. Matthew, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About asking Phryne if she'd be willing to host a get together for family tomorrow? Rose hasn't seen Joan since she was born, and it's been awhile since we've seen Vera and Mum… Charlie, you can come too, I know you enjoy being around Phryne and Jack."

"Phryne never says no to entertaining, but yeah, that'd be nice."

"Breakfast?"

He smiled, "Maybe a lunch, sweetheart."

A flush covered Alice's cheeks and she nodded, "Right, lunch." She swatted at Rose's elbow when his niece gave her a knowing look, "None of that, Rose."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, I know that look."

With a grin and kiss to each of their cheeks, Rose left them - arm in arm with Charlie - with a tentative plan to meet them at Wardlow for lunch tomorrow; the Lawsons watched them go with matching smiles.

"I'm glad they were able to be friends again," Alice laid her head on his shoulder.

Matthew pulled her close, "Me too. Would you like to dance or continue to mingle?"

"Will people leave us alone if we dance?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, "they might still interrupt us to dance with you."

"I don't want to dance with anyone but you or Jack."

"It'd be impolite, sweetheart."

"I don't care, you and Jack don't have hands that wander - well _you_ do sometimes, but I like your hands wandering."

"Cheeky girl," Leaning in to kiss her temple, Matthew smoothed a hand up and down her back. "So… you're saying I still might be able to beat the lads off with a stick, but for good reason, like manhandling you?"

That got him a fond smile and a kiss on the cheek, "You silly man… yes, you can beat the lads off with a stick if need be, but I just want to dance with you or Jack, and then go up to our room when we're both tired of people."

"Sounds like a plan." Matthew gently led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms; as she curled an arm around his shoulders and her hand slipped into his, he pressed his cheek against hers while they slowly swayed together.

"We didn't get to do this at our wedding."

Alice laughed quietly, "We didn't really have a traditional reception, did we?"

"No, we didn't, but I don't mind it… we're not the traditional couple."

That got him a louder laugh and a kiss to his cheek; she pressed another kiss to his cheek before he turned his head and captured her lips in an actual kiss.

Alice hummed, "Happy Anniversary, my dear Matthew."

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," he smiled and kissed her again. "Here's to many more in the future."

She smiled against his lips and wiped away her lipstick from his mouth as the song came to an end. Wandering to the edge of the dance floor, Matthew sighed when one of the higher brass of Melbourne made a beeline for them.

"Polite smile needed?" Alice whispered to him and Matthew didn't know if he could love her anymore than he did right then.

"Cheeky girl," he pressed a featherlight kiss to her temple, "hopefully he won't talk too long and we can grab something to eat after that while the speeches commence."

"You didn't say there'd be speeches, Matthew!"

"I… might have forgotten about them?" he flushed as she narrowed her eyes. "Honestly, sweetheart, I forgot; I don't usually come to these things."

"Because they're boring?"

Matthew chuckled, "Yeah, and I never had anyone to go with."

As the higher brass approached them, he heard Alice mutter, "_Oh, I'm definitely dragging you to seminars in the future, my dear_." before they both put on polite smiles and made small talk with one of the men who'd been putting pressure on Ballarat since Lucien disappeared. After a few minutes, Matthew honestly could say that he'd rather be doing paperwork than continue this circuitous conversation, and judging by the way Alice was shifting beside him, he knew she was getting antsy.

Neither of them were party people, but he was glad she was here with him regardless.

"Ah! Robinson!" the man looked over Matthew's shoulder and waved at Jack to come over and join them. Jack smiled at all of them - Phryne surprisingly quiet next to him, but her smile turned more into a smirk when the higher brass looked a little annoyed to see her there.

Catching Alice's eye, Matthew smiled at her obvious amusement: Melbourne higher brass did not like Phryne's involvement, but with Jack as Superintendent of City South and his high case closure rate, they kept mum.

Conversation passed much more enjoyably with Jack and Phryne there - their daughter's honorary grandparents pulling both of them into different topics (highlighting interests of both, getting Alice's opinion on cases and making sure neither of them were interrupted). Part way through, Phryne teasingly asked Matthew to dance.

"I'm… I'm not much of one, Miss Fisher."

"Oh tosh, I saw you swaying lovingly with your wife earlier."

Matthew felt his ears start to burn, but at an encouraging nudge from Alice, he nodded. Letting Phryne pull him to the dance floor, he let out a relieved sigh as they settled into a respectable sway; he didn't stand as close to Phryne as he did Alice, but she still planted a kiss on his cheek just to tease.

"You looked like you could have used a break, Matthew."

"I did, but you do realize we just left Jack and Alice to schmooze with that man?"

"I'm sure we'll _both_ make it up to them eventually."

"You really are devious in ways I couldn't have imagined."

Phryne laughed loudly, "_Now_ I see why our Alice fell for you, such a dry sense of humor you have. By the way, I slipped the room key into your pocket for later; the two of you enjoy the night and don't rush back to Wardlow needlessly. Jack and I will look after our lovely little granddaughter."

"Alice was going to ask you about hosting a lunch for our families to get together tomorrow. We met up with Charlie and Rose - my niece - and thought it'd be a nice way to see everyone again."

"Oh, that's a lovely idea! Let me talk with this Rose and we'll make sure everyone knows by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure Rose will tell Mum and Vera about it."

"Good, I'd like to speak to Rose before you and Alice leave for the evening, but there's no rush. I'm an adept planner of things, so I don't need a lot of notice," she winked.

"Thank you, Phryne. It's been too long since Mum's seen Joan… we really haven't had all that much time to spare."

"You've been raising a child, I don't blame you for staying close to home. But… in the future, now that all three of you are a little more settled, make sure you and Alice take time for yourselves, hm?"

"We will," he nodded as the song came to a close.

Phryne smiled and led him back over to their significant others - practically grinning when Alice wiped away the traces of her lipstick on Matthew's cheek.

"Phryne, you did that on purpose just to embarrass him."

"He's adorable when he blushes," Phryne winked again - sending his wife into a fit of giggles. "And he told me about lunch tomorrow with the families, I think it's a splendid idea!"

The member of the higher brass looked perplexed and cleared his throat, "Lawson… I wasn't aware you were so well acquainted with Robinson."

"Oh, he didn't tell you, Arthur?" Jack gave the man his most innocent look and continued when the man shook his head. "The Lawsons are very close friends of ours, their daughter is our honorary granddaughter, and I've known Dr. Lawson since she was at university. Superintendent Lawson is easily one of the most capable policeman I've met in a number of years, and our darling Alice here is the smartest pathologist since her mentor, Dr. Macmillan, started working with us. You must be proud they're in charge of solving cases in Ballarat, Arthur, I know Phryne and I are."

He stared Arthur down - knowing from both Matthew and Alice that he was one of the many who'd put pressure on them both about case closure rates (and had harrumphed a bit about Matthew's choice in Police Surgeon). The man blustered a bit before making his excuses and leaving; all of them relaxed a great deal once he was out of sight. Maybe knowing Jack's closeness to them would get Melbourne off their back for a bit.

"You both look knackered, why don't you point out your Rose to me, and then slip away for the rest of the evening?"

"We haven't eaten yet, Phryne," Alice protested.

"So? Order room service," she shrugged. "I'm getting the bill, my darling Al, so go and enjoy your anniversary together the way you want to, not at this stuffy ball."

"Only if you're sure…"

"Phryne and I are probably going to sneak out and go home not long after you two anyways," Jack smiled.

"Okay," Alice nodded and looked up at Matthew; he pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Okay, I think that's what we'll do, I wasn't keen on sitting through the speeches anyways."

"They're always far too long and dry," Jack winked before he leaned in and kissed Alice's cheek. "We'll look after Joan until you two come back tomorrow, and have this lunch Phryne's talking of before the three of you return home. Happy Anniversary to the two of you."

"Thank you, Jack," Alice hugged him and Phryne before she and Matthew left them. Feeling as her fingers intertwined with his, Matthew smiled down at her; she smiled back - her smile growing wider the further they got away from people, and she giggled when his jaw dropped at her snagging a bottle of champagne on their way out.

"What?"

"You're supposed to pay for that, sweetheart."

"Open bar, and you and I need it more than they do."

Pulling her close as she giggled again, Matthew kissed her soundly, "You're a bad influence, sweetheart."

"You like it, now, come on before someone follows after us for _another_ boring conversation."

Laughing, Matthew let his wife pull him out of the ballroom and into the elevator; after reading off the floor number they were staying on (from the key in his pocket), he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she leaned against him - still occasionally giggling as they rode up to their floor.

Alice's giggles grew louder as Matthew pulled her out of the elevator - like she was giddy with relief at being away from the party and stuffy crowds. Pulling her in for a kiss, Matthew smiled against her lips and they hurried down the hallway to their room.

"I cannot wait to take these shoes off," she laughed in his ear as he struggled to unlock the door.

"I can't wait to take this damn tux off either."

Trailing a hand down his chest as he still worked on unlocking the door, Alice kissed just below his ear, "I can certainly help with that, dearest."

Matthew nearly growled as Alice continued to kiss his jaw and what bit of his neck she could reach before he finally got the damned door open and pulled his giggling wife inside; whirling them around as he locked the door, Matthew captured her wandering lips in a searing kiss - grinning at her moan when his tongue caressed hers. Pushing her further into the room, he leaned against her and kissed her again and again - something he'd been wanting to do since she first descended the stairs at Wardlow.

If he'd had his wishes, they never would have left; he'd fought the temptation to wordlessly pull her back upstairs and take that gorgeous gown right off of her, but they'd gone to the gala and suffered enough for another year that everyone else could go bugger off for the rest of the night. Right now, he had his gorgeous wife to kiss and undress and let her have her way in the bedroom with him for the foreseeable future.

Alice drew back from his heated kisses - her lipstick all but gone already, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes dark with desire - and crooked a finger at him; Matthew followed willingly, grinning at her continued giggles when he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Glasses or no glasses for the champagne?" she asked him.

"I don't give a damn about the champagne right now, there's something much more appealing in front of me."

That got him a rich laugh, "Charmer. Alright, we'll save the champagne for later."

Setting the bottle on the table in their suite, Alice pulled him towards the bedroom by his tux jacket lapels, using that momentum to pull him in for a kiss before she pushed the jacket from his shoulders and undid his bowtie.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux before."

"I don't wear them often," he kissed along her jaw and neck, "too stuffy."

"Yes, I prefer the regular stuffiness of your uniform," Alice teased. "Much easier to rid you of it than this."

"Is it now? Why don't you show me?"

He didn't remain dressed for very long under her quick-moving fingers, and he returned the favor by unzipping her gown - revealing the pale lilac, lacy lingerie underneath and Matthew pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"_Christ_, sweetheart."

"Do you like it?"

"I do, I do, Alice. I especially like you in it," he kissed her again and again - sweeping his hands up and down her bare back. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Happy Anniversary, my dearest Matthew."

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," Matthew kissed her again; he curled his hands beneath her bum and lifted her up - smiling at her yelp of surprise - before he gently laid her down on the bed. "Let me show you just how much I love you, and love having you as my wife."

Alice smiled and opened her arms, "Only if I can return the favor, my dear husband."

Matthew relished in her giggles as he climbed on top of her on the bed and they started their own private celebration - away from prying eyes, and taking their time relearning each other with the same ease they'd had during their honeymoon a year ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the gala and the family lunch at Wardlow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter, but I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and I wanted to get out a quick update before I leave! please enjoy and after this chapter we have about... three more left for this story! - Dee

Alice woke to Matthew's faint snores and sunlight warming her back; slowly opening her eyes, she smiled at her husband lying on his stomach in front of her - sound asleep after the _very_ long night they'd had together. She sat up quietly and stretched in bed before getting up to use the loo - snagging Matthew's discarded tuxedo shirt along the way and putting it on; leaning against the doorway to the bedroom when she was done, she watched him sleep with a fond smile. Her eyes trailed over his tousled hair - sticking up at all angles from her hands running through it and gripping it tight throughout the night - the faint shadow of a mark on his neck (she knew his chest was littered with them), and the way the morning sunlight caressed his bare back and bum before his legs disappeared under the rumpled sheet.

God, how she loved this man.

Alice crept back to the bed and traced fleeting designs on his skin as he started to stir; when her fingers pinched his bum, she giggled at his yelp as he jumped.

"Christ! What time is it?" he slurred and started to push himself up on his elbows.

"Fairly early," she leaned in and kissed his shoulder, "we've got some time left before we have to go."

"Mm…" Matthew turned onto his side with a bleary, narrowed eyed look and grumbled, "so I couldn't have slept in a little more, sweetheart?"

"You could have," she shrugged, "but…"

"Are you not satisfied after last night?"

"Nope," Alice grinned - popping the 'p' in the word hard enough to make him laugh.

Matthew pulled her in for a kiss, "My insatiable Alice… I do like you in that shirt."

"You do?"

"Yup, though I like you better out of it, sweetheart."

"Really?" she smiled when he pulled her close and rolled them so she lay on top. Alice shifted until she straddled his waist as Matthew started to unbutton the borrowed shirt.

"Mmhm."

She leaned down to kiss him, "Happy Anniversary, my dear."

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."

* * *

The Lawsons were greeted with hugs and kisses when they entered Wardlow later that morning.

"Have a good night?" Phryne teased Alice as she drew back from the hug.

Alice felt her cheeks warm, but she nodded, "It was a nice change of pace, but I did miss Joan."

"I think Dot's just finishing her morning feed if you want to go spend some quiet time with her before all of the guests arrive."

"I'd like that."

"Go on then, I'll send for you when they start to arrive."

Smiling as Phryne kissed her cheek, Alice went upstairs and smiled when she saw Dot winding her daughter.

"Oh, Miss Joan, look who it is!"

Joan squealed and reached for Alice as Dot wiped up her spittle; Alice took her daughter from Dot's arms once the baby was clean and kissed her cheek.

"Did you behave while we were gone?"

"Quiet and calm like she usually is, Dr. Lawson."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Dot."

"Of course," Dot smiled, "she's a treasure. I'll leave you to catch up while I go help prepare the lunch. Bye, Miss Joan!"

Joan squealed as Dot left them and Alice kissed her cheek again, "What shall we do, my girl? Shall we play a little? Where are your blocks, hm? Let's build something that you can knock down since you like the noise."

Laying out Joan's quilt from her nan, Alice plopped her little girl down and brought over a box of wooden blocks and pieces; Joan immediately reached for them and Alice let her tip the box over so they spilled all over the quilt - the baby laughing as she pulled herself closer. Alice sat behind Joan - her legs spread out to keep the blocks (and baby) somewhat contained - as she slowly put together a tower; the baby squealed and knocked it over - sending the wooden blocks tumbling as she clapped her hands and laughed. They repeated this over and over, and Alice delighted in her daughter's amusement as she helped Joan stand up so the baby could reach the higher blocks. She was standing more and more and sometimes Alice didn't even hold her up, her hands just hovered around Joan's torso to catch her when she tumbled back down like the blocks.

"You are a silly and clever girl," Alice praised when Joan grabbed a block and pulled it out so it sent the tower tumbling again. "I'm so proud of you."

"Our girl up here making a mess again?" Matthew's voice teased from the doorway as he smiled at both of them.

"She likes the noise."

"Well, at least we'll always know where she is," he walked in and joined them on the floor, "Won't we, Miss Joan?"

Joan just squealed in answer.

"Joan, should we show Dada your new parlor trick?"

"Parlor trick?" her husband frowned as Joan tried to crawl towards him. "What parlor trick?"

"This one," Alice gently lifted the baby up so she was standing and let her hands drop away when she was steady.

(Well, as steady as an almost seven month old baby could be)

"Look at you go!" Matthew grinned as Joan grinned back and plopped back down on her bum. "She's standing!"

"She is, which means walking might not be that far behind."

"We'll have to see about getting some gates for the stairs then."

Alice laughed and nodded as Joan crawled over to Matthew's lap, "I'll let Jean know when we get back, since Joan's learning to pull herself up too."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, she's done it a couple of times in her playpen during the surgery hours."

"Our little girl isn't so little anymore, hm?"

"She'll always be our little girl, dearest," Alice kissed his cheek as Joan slapped his palms - laughing as always. "I can't wait to see who she becomes."

"Me either."

* * *

Joan showed off her new trick time and again as their family and loved ones gathered at Wardlow; Alice and Matthew were so happy to see Vera and Elizabeth again, and the Carlyles even made a surprise visit right before they all sat down.

"Oh, Allie, she looks just you," Peggy smiled as she held Joan in her arms after lunch - Joan gnawing on her favorite rattle teething toy. "Has teething been a trial for you?"

"At first, definitely, and I think the second set are going to come in soon based on the amount of drooling she's been doing lately. Jean has been an immense help with remedies, though."

"That's good to hear," Peggy's smile widened when Joan reached for her aunt's nose. "Oh! You got it, Joan!"

The baby squealed around her toy as her aunt bounced her up and down, before Joan dropped her toy and reached for Matthew walking by the couch.

"Want a change of scenery, my silly girl?" Alice's husband asked while Peggy lifted Joan up for him to take. "Come on, let's go see your nan, she hasn't gotten to hold you very much today."

Peggy and Alice watched as Matthew deposited the baby in his mum's lap - Joan immediately reaching up to pull Elizabeth Lawson's glasses off her face and gum them while her nan laughed.

"She's a clever one already."

Alice smiled and nodded, "I fear she may be smarter than both me and Matthew combined, but… I love her so much, and I know - I _hope_ \- that it'll be easier for her to attain her dreams than it was for me."

Peggy patted her leg, "It will be, for both our daughters, Allie. And both of us will enjoy watching them get there."

"I do wonder what Joan will be like when she's older… whether she'll be more for science or history, whether she'll want to be like me or Matthew… maybe our girls will end up working together in the future."

"That would be lovely to see, they'd take the world by storm. Bernie's been asking Frank all sorts of questions about policing, I think this dream job just might stick. It would be interesting to see if Joan chooses the same path."

"I don't know if my heart could take both my husband _and_ my daughter in that line of work, but if that's what Joan wants to do, I'm not going to be the one to stop her."

"I know you won't," Peggy leaned her head on Alice's shoulder as Joan grinned and played with her cousin Bernice from Elizabeth's lap. "We'll see how our girls turn out, but for now, let's enjoy this moment now while we have it; both of our babies are growing up so fast."

Alice smiled and nodded, leaning her head against Peggy's as they watched their family and loved ones gathered around. It was a good day, a good moment, and Alice hoped there were many more for her girl and her niece in the future; she hoped they'd always have this kind of warm, loving support group for the rest of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan continues to grow and be stubborn, Mei Lin continues her search for Lucien, and Matthew reflects on how much his life has changed in the past year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short chapter, but we're nearing the end of this story! please enjoy - Dee

"Ms. Clasby, would you like some tea?"

Alice smiled as Mattie popped her head into the surgery; Mrs. MacRae kept herself busy by helping Alice out in the private practice, straddling the line between an assistant and receptionist. Mattie had been the one to offer her help a week after she and Eli had moved into the house - saying she was "bored out of her wits and at least this will occupy her for some part of the day"; she'd been an immense help already, organizing the patients and surgery so Alice could focus on the patients themselves.

"No, no, I'm on my way out, Mrs. MacRae," Agnes waved a hand with a smile as Mattie nodded and moved towards the kitchen with on hand on her belly and the other on the small of her back. "How long does she have left, Dr. Lawson?"

"Little less than eight weeks, I think; Baby MacRae will be here by October."

"Good, then the mother can finally rest."

Alice hid a smile as she looked down at Agnes' file, "A newborn isn't very restful."

"Yes, you can attest to that yourself, can't you?"

Joan squealed at that moment and Alice heard her blocks tumble down behind them, followed swiftly by the baby's laughter; she turned and smiled at her daughter before she lifted Joan up to settle on her lap - the baby content to suck on her own fingers as her mother finished up her notes.

"We'll all help out with the MacRaes," Alice smiled as Agnes waved at Joan. "Now, stick to your diet and you shall live for years to come. If anything changes or you feel different, please don't hesitate to call. I'll even make a house call if need be, all of us here want you well."

Agnes smiled and laid a hand on top of Alice's, "You are a very sweet girl."

(Alice hadn't been called girl - other than Matthew's teasing - in such a long time, but it was one of Agnes' quirks she'd come to know in the past few months)

"I will let you know if anything changes, and I promise to stick to my diet… though I still detest liver."

Alice laughed, "We'll have to find other things rich in iron for you then, I'm sure Jean would be willing to help."

"Experiments of our own, Dr. Lawson? I look forward to them."

Agnes patted her hand once more, tapped the end of Joan's nose with a finger just to hear the baby giggle, and left as Mattie came back in with a tray of tea.

"Everything go alright?" she asked as she set it on the desk.

"Agnes is Agnes," Alice smiled and kissed Joan's forehead as her daughter squealed around her fingers. "I think we'll be seeing more of her around here at dinner."

"With Jean's cooking, I don't doubt her," Mattie grinned and handed Alice a cup of tea.

"No, no, this is Mama's," Alice held the cup away from Joan's curious grasp. "When you get older you can have tea in nice cups, my darling girl. Your Auntie Jean might have a fit if her tea cups start to shatter."

Joan cried and still reached for the cup even as Alice brought up one of her wooden toys (good for playing and for teething), she pushed the toy away and strained to get the tea cup - crying when Alice prevented her from getting it.

"It's a little early today for temper tantrums, isn't it?" Alice bounced the baby on her lap as Joan's cries increased. "Or is this leading into more teething and you're just venting frustration?"

Mattie chuckled as she settled in a chair in front of Alice and Joan, "So this is what I get to look forward to?"

"If your child is particularly stubborn like mine, yes."

Joan let out a piercing cry and Alice sighed, "What is it, Joan? Are you tired? It is close to your nap time."

The baby just cried some more - even around Alice's finger as she checked to see if new teeth were erupting - and Alice pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Want me to take her so you can finish up in here?"

Alice shook her head, but smiled at Mattie, "No, no, I think what all three of us need is a nap."

Mattie laughed, "I'll admit I'm a little tired."

"Go on," she shooed the young woman from the surgery, "go and rest while you can, Mattie. After our naps I can give you a once over, and maybe Eli will come back with news about your new house's remodel."

"You're sure?"

"I am, I'll take the tea back to the kitchen and then carry this tempestuous one with me to bed," she jiggled Joan up and down some - hoping to calm the baby down to no avail.

"How about I take the tea back on my way upstairs, it sounds like Miss Joan is extra cranky today."

Alice smiled and nodded - finishing off the now cooled cup of tea before Mattie took it from her hands; she pulled one of Joan's softer toys (a rag doll rabbit that Jean helped Alice make for her daughter) as well as the green knitted blanket and carried Joan into her and Matthew's bedroom. As she toed off her shoes, Alice heard Mattie bustle around the kitchen before her footsteps slowly traveled upstairs; Joan still fussed some, but as Alice stripped from her clothes and pulled the baby in her arms under the covers, she seemed to calm some.

"Ah, see, a nap _was_ needed," she kissed the top of Joan's head as her girl curled up against her - her hands firmly grasping onto the rag doll and the baby blanket. "My silly, grumpy girl, you're just like your father when he gets cranky. And I love you so much even when you're pushing my patience."

Joan's faint cries tapered off into the occasional whimper, followed soon by snuffling and other familiar noises that indicated she'd fallen asleep; Alice held her daughter close, running her fingers through Joan's soft curls and humming faint snatches of song as she too soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to do this, Mama," Li sighed as she sat on the edge of Mei Lin's bed while her mother put the finishing touches on her hair. "It… I don't like that you have to do this."

"My treasure," Mei Lin turned to face her and cupped a cheek with her hand, "I'm promising nothing to this man… we're just… stepping out and spending time together."

"That's all you're doing, right?"

"It's all I am giving him, yes," Mei Lin nodded. "I'm trying to find out where they have your father, but I have to… I have to put on this act, you see, and one of the ways of doing that is by going out with the men who are holding him, or at least have an _idea_ on where prisoners like him would go."

"Does Jean know you are doing this?"

"She knows that I'm looking for answers, which is all she needs to know right now, and all I really should tell you, Li."

"I know, Mama," her daughter nodded, "just in case you get found."

"Exactly. I don't want to do this, my heart has ever only belonged to one man, even if we did drift apart… but if it keeps him alive, and you and your daughter safe, I will do it. Luckily, the man I am seeing has more of a vice for alcohol than anything else."

"Good."

"I will do what I have to, Li, but know that there are some personal lines I won't cross unless absolutely necessary," Mei Lin kissed Li's forehead. "I can still tell Jean to expect you and Yu if you've changed your mind about staying, my treasure."

Li shook her head and soothed the sleeping Yu in Mei Lin's bed when the girl stirred, "I can't, Mama, my husband is still here, helping people, and I don't want to leave _you_ here alone either."

"Would you go if I tell you to?"

"If our lives were endangered, yes, but not a moment before."

Mei Lin smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "Oh, you are so like your father in so many ways, Li… we'll get him back."

"Good, now, would you like some help getting ready, and when should I expect you home?"

* * *

Matthew groaned slightly when he heard Joan's cries early one morning; Alice shifted next to him and she let out a sigh when Joan continued to cry.

"Who's turn is it this time?" she asked quietly.

"Can it be Jean, she's closer."

Alice hummed a laugh - low and throaty as she'd just woken up, "That would be nice, but I don't want to wake up Eli and Mattie this close to Mattie's due date while we wait for someone to see to our daughter. I'll go get her and bring her back here… I think she's teething again."

"I think Jean has carrots in the fridge."

"Good," Alice kissed his cheek as she got up from the bed.

Matthew heard her shuffle down the hallway, and Joan's cries got closer as his wife moved around the ground floor of the house before they tapered off and Alice came back in their room.

"She feel better with her carrot?" he asked as she joined him back in bed.

"Yes she is, complete with drooling," Alice giggled as she bounced the baby a little - Joan cooing around her carrot. "And to think we have another couple of years of this."

"All part of the adventure, sweetheart."

"That's true," Alice leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He sat up slowly and smiled as she leaned against him while Joan continued to gnaw on her carrot; Joan cooed in her mother's arms - and Matthew couldn't help but notice how much bigger their girl was, she almost didn't quite fit in Alice's arms anymore. In just a few short months she'd be a year old.

And what a year it had been, he thought as he tucked some of Joan's hair away from her face. Mei Lin's letters were still coming, though in less frequency than before - she must be hesitant to even put into words what was going on with Lucien's whereabouts, or she was closing in on it and didn't want to risk getting caught; Jean was uneasy about it all, but Matthew knew she trusted Lucien's ex-wife, and so all they could really do on their end was wait and hope.

"Do we have to get up yet?" Alice asked him softly - leaning more heavily into his side as Joan's eyes started to droop close.

Matthew smiled and pulled them both into his arms, "No, not yet, we've got some time still if you want to sleep."

"Okay," she yawned and snuggled further into him as she and Joan drifted back to sleep (the carrot precariously held between Joan's small hands - but she held onto it like one of her favorite toys); Matthew kissed the top of Alice's head and smiled down at his girls.

However much of a whirlwind this past year had been, Matthew wouldn't trade it for the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter, but one I was looking forward to writing! please enjoy! - Dee

Jean looked up from her knitting (another baby blanket, this time for Mattie) and smiled as the woman in question shifted on the couch yet again.

"Ugh!" Mattie dropped her head back, resting it on the back of the couch as she put her book to the side "Jean, am I _ever_ going to be comfortable again?"

"Ready to not be pregnant anymore?"

"I have a new appreciation for what my patients in the East End go through, that's for sure."

Jean chuckled and joined Mattie on the couch - knitting and all - to press a kiss to her forehead; it was still hard to believe that Mattie was back here, back _home_. She'd been like a daughter to Jean during her initial stay at 7 Mycroft Avenue - right down to those intergenerational disagreements and differences of opinion Jean had expected to go through with her own children.

(Her children didn't stay long enough to have those kinds of disagreements)

And now, Mattie was married (something she wasn't sure she'd ever see) and expecting her own little one (something Jean was _definitely_ sure she would never see Mattie go through); that little one of hers was certainly going out of their way to make the last few weeks of pregnancy uncomfortable for their mother. Not for the first time, Jean wished Lucien was here to see this - to experience that radiant pride at "their girl" growing up and living her life.

"It'll pass," Jean kissed her forehead again and held her close.

"I'm just glad our house is all one level, stairs and I are not friends at the moment," Mattie grinned at Jean's laughter. "Was it like this for you?"

"Ah… sort of, our farmhouse was very small and only had one or two steps for the porches, but both our boys were born there - Jack was so impatient I nearly had him on the kitchen floor!"

Mattie giggled and rubbed her belly, "Hopefully mine isn't like that."

"All babies are different; Joan was born right here in their old bedroom that's now her nursery."

"Was Lucien around to help?"

"No, it was just me, Rose, and Nurse Wolfe; Matthew and Lucien were in Melbourne for a court case."

"Oh, what rotten luck for Alice!"

"She did very well, and the boys arrived just after Joan was born."

Mattie smiled and leaned against Jean's shoulder, "Will… will you be there for me, Jean?"

"Of course, there's nowhere I'd rather be."

That seemed to put Mattie more at ease, and her baby settled down some for her to get comfortable; Jean smiled when she saw Mattie asleep - it impeded her knitting (council business had prevented it from being finished by now), but Jean didn't have the heart to wake the young mother-to-be. As the faint music from the wireless washed over them, Jean kissed the top of Mattie's head and held her close.

Soon there'd be another child gracing 7 Mycroft Avenue, and Jean couldn't wait to meet them.

* * *

Alice wiped her shaking hands on the towel as she walked out of the room and leaned against the wall - exhausted to the core; almost immediately, she heard the faint screech of tires, followed by Eli's call of Mattie's name from outside, and then the front door to the Blake house opening.

"Alice!" He hurried up to her, his hands out to grasp her shoulders, but he pulled the back at the last minute when she flinched. "Is… how…?"

"They're finishing up in there," she smiled. "Mattie's alright."

"Do… is the baby alright?"

For a doctor so tall, Eli looked so small as he twisted his hands anxiously in front of him - Matthew limped over to them, having made sure the young man had gotten home safely.

"The baby's perfect; congratulations, Eli, you have a little girl."

He beamed, his dark brown eyes nearly disappearing with his grin, "I'd hoped we would, a little girl to look just like her mum."

"Go on," she nodded over her shoulder just as Jean opened the bedroom door; Eli needed no further encouragement and slipped into the bedroom to see his wife and newborn daughter.

"Y'know," Matthew came up and pulled Alice into his arms (she gladly welcomed his familiar comfort), "Eli and I are starting to get a little outnumbered here."

She snorted, "It's good for you."

Her husband laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head, "Not quite how you thought surgery hours would go today, was it?"

"No, no it wasn't, but the wait is over and the MacRaes can dote on their little one."

"Do we need to bunk with Joan for a week or so while Mattie recovers?"

Alice giggled - Mattie's labor had progressed so quickly that the nearest bedroom had been _theirs_ across from the surgery, "Maybe with Jean, she's got that big bed in the studio."

"_It's not big enough for all three of us_!" Jean called out from the bedroom - sending the Lawsons into a fit of giggles.

"I can manage the stairs for one week," Matthew held her close, "at least until Mattie's back on her feet long enough to go home."

"Good," Alice kissed him softly. "I'll give you extra massages for the trouble, but for now, come and see the baby."

* * *

Aurora "Rory" Eleanor MacRae looked very much like Joan had when she was first born.

Very pink.

Matthew smiled at the way Eli cradled his daughter like she was the most precious thing on Earth; nearly a year ago, he'd been the same with Joan (still was). Little Rory came into the world with such a fuss, but now with all the hubbub dying down, she'd settled right in for her very first nap.

"She's beautiful," he told Mattie - who was very nearly falling asleep herself.

"Thank you, Matthew," she smiled up at him. "I'm sorry I took your bed from you."

"It's alright, you need it more than we do at the moment; get some sleep, you deserve it."

Mattie's smile widened as he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead - her eyes drifted closed as Eli settled on the bed next to her with their daughter in his arms.

"Let us know if you need anything," Alice was telling the young doctor as he soothed Rory, "someone will be in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Alice, for helping Mattie and for delivering our little girl."

"Of course," she smiled and gently patted his cheek with her hand. "Now, I'm going to go check on _our_ own little girl and maybe take a page out of Mattie's book with a nap."

Eli grinned and nodded as the Lawsons left them to get a chance to breathe and soak in everything that had happened since that morning; soon, the house would have visitors once again eager to see a newly born baby, and they wouldn't have much of a break between the MacRae's well-wishers and people arriving to celebrate Alice's birthday in a couple of weeks.

"Little Rory almost shared your birthday, sweetheart."

Alice chuckled as Matthew led her to Joan's nursery while Jean puttered around the kitchen - their daughter blessedly sleeping through all the commotion over Mattie's labor. "If she had, she would have been induced before that, dearest. Mattie was a few days overdue as it was."

"I'm glad she's here though," he leaned down to smooth some of Joan's hair away from her face, their daughter holding tight to her rag doll rabbit. "At least Joan will have someone close to her age to play with once they're both old enough."

"Me too," Alice leaned against his side. "I hope they'll be friends."

"I think they will be… with Miss Bernice Carlyle trailing after them like a mother hen."

His wife giggled, "She certainly has inherited that from Peggy."

"And you," he kissed the side of her head as she let out a noise like she disagreed, "I've seen how you get around Miss Joan and the MacRaes, sweetheart. It's not obvious, but you can cluck after them quite a bit."

"_Cluck!_"

"Yes, cluck," he kissed the end of her nose even as she swatted at his arse for the teasing. "Oh, you know I'm right."

"I'll not be admitting that nor denying it," she huffed, but let Matthew kiss her softly. "Can you do me a big favor, my dearest husband?"

"Of course."

"Can you pull out our pajamas and robes from our room, and bring them upstairs while I take a shower?"

"Certainly," he kissed her softly, "I take it that I'm joining in on this nap then?"

"_Certainly_," Alice smiled, "we'll need the rest in between having a newborn baby in the house for a week _and_ our daughter being her usual self."

"Want me to bring our silly girl upstairs too, since there's going to be a floor between us for at least a week?"

"If she wakes up, yes, but otherwise I think we can let her sleep some more; Jean or Eli will let us know if she wakes."

Matthew nodded and kissed her again, "Go on upstairs, I'll be up in a few minutes… might take me that long to climb the bloody stairs."

"They wouldn't be a hurdle if you climbed them more often…"

"I know, I know," he kissed the side of her head, "I've fallen behind on the exercises again."

"We'll get you back on track," she tapped the end of his nose with a smile; before they left the nursery, Alice trailed a finger down Joan's rosy cheek - her smile widening when the girl stirred a little, but remained asleep. "I'll see you upstairs."

Matthew watched her tip toe up to the second floor before he headed back to their bedroom; briefly disturbing the new parents, he slowly ascended as he heard the shower running. Jean had already been up here from the look of the guest room that had been the MacRaes living quarters before they found their house; he smiled at the turned down bed and fresh towels (one missing). Laying out their nightwear, Matthew looked up when the door opened and Alice padded in barefoot - wrapped up in the missing towel.

"Feel better?"

She smiled and nodded, her hair curling as it dried, "Thank you for getting everything, Matthew."

"You're welcome," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly - her skin slightly damp and warm from the shower. "You've had a busy day, and I want to help you relax."

"You are very good at helping me relax," Alice mused as she started to unbutton his uniform jacket.

Matthew let her work as he watched her with a smile; he hung up the jacket as her arms stole around his chest from behind to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"A bit eager for our nap, are you?"

"Just helping you relax like you help me, my dear."

He turned in her arms and smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. She slid her arms up around his neck, making the towel loosen around her body and drop to the floor with the movement; he curled his hands around her hips, his thumbs caressing the faint stretch marks left by her pregnancy. Alice had lost most of the weight she'd gained carrying Joan, but there were still signs of its mark on her body; the curve of her hips and breasts had softened, her stomach was no longer flat and riddled with stretch marks, but Matthew loved them. His wife complained about most of her clothes no longer fitting as they once had, between her and Jean they'd salvaged as many pieces as possible, but she still had to invest in newer, more modern clothes; Matthew knew she'd enjoyed finding more trousers to work in, and he liked seeing her in the brighter colors she'd previously avoided.

Gently guiding her over to the bed as they traded soft kisses and Matthew trailed his hands up and down the soft skin of her back, he kissed her forehead and drew back to unbutton her pajamas.

"Matthew Lawson… are these your spare ones?" Alice teased him as she held up the pajama top for him.

"Thought you'd enjoy a little extra comfort, sweetheart," he kissed her forehead again as she pulled on the top and he slowly buttoned it back up; it was still quite big on her, even buttoned all the way up it slipped off-kilter to expose her collarbone - which Matthew took the opportunity to lean down and kiss.

"Careful, dearest…" Alice teased as he kissed his way up her neck, "keep doing that and neither of us will be napping."

"Now that's an idea."

Alice swatted at his side even as she giggled, "Behave, you silly man, our protection is downstairs and I'm not about to chance giving Joan a sibling."

"Oh, you mean this?" Matthew pulled back and brought out the packet he'd slipped from their bedroom downstairs while the MacRaes were centered on their daughter.

"_Matthew Lawson_," she laughed, "I take back what I said about you being silly, you're clearly randy."

Matthew picked her up - grinning at her squeal of surprise - and dropped her onto the bed; she giggled as she bounced and he wasted no time in joining her on the bed, "Just showing you how much I love you, sweetheart, _and_ we don't have to wait for others to go to bed first this time."

"Such a loving husband I have," Alice smiled as she welcomed him into her arms, "let's put that packet to good use then."

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Jean was the one who looked after Joan the morning of Alice's birthday - letting her goddaughter's parents get some extra rest in before the house filled with well wishers and friends arriving for the gathering; she bounced the baby a bit as she walked around the ground floor of the quiet house.

"It's your mama's birthday today, Joan," Jean told the girl softly, smiling at the way Joan watched her with eyes so much like her father's, "and we're going to have such a wonderful get together with her friends and family, but do you know that they'll be back in a couple of months for your birthday? Yes, you're very first birthday, that's exciting!"

Joan cooed and Jean kissed the girl's cheek.

"I have something I want to share with you, though, before your mama and dada get up for the day. It's a surprise for your mama, so… mum's the word," Jean teased as she carried the baby into the studio.

It really was a surprise for Alice, and it had been a surprise for Jean when she found it near the back of her and Lucien's closet; at first she thought it was a gift for her, as the closet was Lucien's usual hiding place for his presents, but she'd found the envelope with Alice's name on the front in Lucien's familiar script and nearly burst into tears at the sight.

Her heart _ached_ for her husband, how she wished he was here celebrating Alice's birthday with them, or playing with his goddaughter; he would have been so full of fatherly pride for Mattie and Eli, and would have doted upon Little Rory like he had with Joan after she was born. But Lucien wasn't here, he was still missing, and Mei Lin's letters had tapered off in frequency - making Jean's heart leap into her throat every time the post was delivered, hoping it would carry some news.

Joan cooed again and patted Jean's face, startling her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, darling girl, I haven't shown you the surprise," Jean kissed Joan's curls, "here, look what your Uncle Lucien got your mama, but keep it secret… maybe you can help me wrap it."

Joan proved to be a hindrance in wrapping Alice's gift, but she did enjoy ripping the paper much like her mother liked to gleefully rip into presents; Jean had a feeling it was due to not receiving many gifts in her past, so the pathologist turned police surgeon became childlike whenever she was handed a wrapped gift.

"I can see you're going to have a lot of fun on your birthday and Christmas," Jean chuckled, "thank you for helping me with this, Joan, but now we've got to get you dressed and start on birthday breakfast!"

The baby squealed as Jean hoisted her up off the floor - the neatly wrapped present waiting on the bed for Jean to grab later - and walked out into the house; she heard the pipes run as she wrangled the almost ten month old baby into a pretty dark blue dress (that matched one of Alice's), so someone else must be up and about the house.

"Morning, Jean," Alice yawned as she leaned against the nursery door jamb. "Oh, Joan, you're so very pretty today!"

Joan squealed and reached for her mum even as Jean put the finishing touches on the baby's hair; Alice kissed her daughter's cheeks once Jean was done pulling part of Joan's curls back with matching ribbons.

"I'll have to dig out that particular dress to match you, my sweet girl."

"Wear what you want to, Alice, it _is_ your birthday."

"Don't remind me," the pathologist flushed, "I mean… I'll enjoy seeing everyone, but I don't… like being the center of all that attention."

"Just think of it as any other gathering we've had here, Alice, only we'll have cake and presents."

Alice giggled as Joan draped herself over Alice's shoulder, "Sound advice."

"It is, now, come with me into the kitchen and you can tell me what you want for breakfast; whatever you want, we'll have, as this is your day."

"You and Matthew spoil me, I swear."

"Nonsense," Jean wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and led her from the nursery. "Now, eggs? Pancakes? Eggs and pancakes? What do you want?"

"Can we have something with chocolate?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is!"

* * *

Alice felt her cheeks warm as Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek while he handed her a small wrapped gift; inside was a delicate gold bracelet that matched the necklace he'd gotten her on their honeymoon, and Alice thanked him with a kiss.

"I have another gift for you, but that's for later," he snuck a kiss to her jaw even as she halfheartedly swatted his shoulder for his cheek. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you, dearest."

She'd gotten other gifts too, from Jack and Phryne, the Collinses, Mac, and everyone else who'd gathered in the Blake's parlor for the small to-do; Joan had helped her rip through the paper - both mum and baby laughing gleefully at the sound - and it made Alice excited about Joan's upcoming celebration. There was one person who hadn't given her a gift yet though, and Alice looked up to see where Jean had gone.

She came back with two wrapped boxes, "I was just going and getting mine, Alice, I thought these would be best saved for last."

Jean handed her the top one; it was a flat box and once Alice opened it, she could see why. Inside lay a freshly knitted cardigan in Alice's favorite emerald green - simply knitted except for a lacy border on either side of the front lapels and about an inch up from the hem - and Alice looked up with a smile to Jean.

"I love it, Jean, it's beautiful!" She trailed a hand over the lacy detailing and dark rosewood buttons, "I'd ask how you got my measurements, but I'm not extremely curious about it."

"Matthew let me measure your favorite cardigan," Jean answered with a wink as Alice's husband's ears turned pink. "He's the one who picked out the color too."

"Thank you, both of you, I can't wait to wear it come autumn."

"Only one more left," Jean smiled and handed her the slightly larger box. "This one… this one's from Lucien."

Alice snapped her head up, eyes wide at what Jean said, and the gift in her hands suddenly became all the more precious.

"Lucien? But… how?"

"As far as I can tell he had this ready before he went to China, I only found it a few weeks ago. There's a letter inside."

"Have… have you read it?"

Jean shook her head, "No, that's between you and Lucien."

Alice looked back down at the wrapped box, her hands shaking as she slowly ripped through the paper; Matthew's hand was a comfortable weight on her shoulder as he and Jean watched silently - Joan had found entertainment in her grandpa's arms. She lifted the top of the box and saw the envelope nestled on top of tissue paper; Lucien's slanted handwriting made Alice tear up.

'_He always wrote like he was running out of time, like the words couldn't come fast enough,_' she mused as she pulled out the pages and started to read.

'_Dearest Alice,_' it began. '_First, the happiest of birthdays to you, my dear friend, I hope you have many more to come. Second, you are undoubtedly the hardest person to shop for._'

Alice chuckled even as the tears gathered in her eyes, '_He should be here, watching me open this_.'

'_But, I never back down from a challenge and I think I delivered spectacularly on it this time. For you, my clever friend, I found books. I know, I know, you have plenty of them, but I really think you will enjoy these. The first book is a book in Latin. I recall you saying that your Latin is better than your French (and I refrained from giving you a book in French, just so you're aware), but unlike our scalpels in the morgue, the mind's skill isn't disposable. Plus, you'll need to teach Joan when she's older if we're going to have an assistant in the morgue._'

"Lucien thinks Joan's going to follow in his footsteps, Matthew."

"Oh, he's just worried Joan will want to be a copper like me, so he's trying to get a leg up on it."

Alice laughed and pulled out the book in Latin, "Apparently I'm supposed to teach her to read this when she's older."

Her husband squinted at the title, "Huh, I'll leave that in your capable hands. What else has he given you?"

"I don't know yet, I'll continue reading."

'_The next few books are for you to share with your niece and little Joan. Anne Shirley is a little more fanciful in her imagination than I pictured a young Alice Harvey to be, but she's got that same fierce passionate spirit that I see in you and I hope to see in your little girl. As for the Nancy Drew books, well, we've got to start her young, don't we? And I know Matthew will enjoy trying to figure out the mysteries with you and Joan as you read together._'

"Oh Lucien…" Alice smiled as she brought out the full set of Anne of Green Gables books and several Nancy Drew novels. "Joan definitely will enjoy these once she's older."

"Looks like there's one more, Alice," Jean peered into the box.

"Right, let's see what he says about it."

'_The last book took me quite a bit to figure out for you, Alice. The latin book made sense, and I know you'd enjoy sharing the others with Joan, but I wanted to find you something truly special. After scouring bookstores here in Ballarat, Melbourne, and Sydney, the final piece of this birthday gift for you came to me right at home. I was going through some of Maman's old things - mostly painting supplies that had long dried out or gone bad, but there were some things in there that could be used by others, and this last book was one of them._

'_I could scarcely believe it when I pulled it out of the trunk, but I truly think you will enjoy this one. Jane Eyre was a favorite of Maman's, one I'd see her rereading at least once a year once I myself could read. The bright red cover hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it; it was very much like her in a way - bright and colorful, gilded and fashionable while holding darker secrets within. Very much like you, though you probably would prefer a plainer cover, and I love that two of my favorite women in my life shared a love of the same novel. Though you seem worlds apart, Maman probably would have loved to discuss this with you, my dearest friend, so it seems only fitting that I pass this favored copy of the novel on to you._

'_So, Alice, I hope you will enjoy these books, and enjoy your birthday; I know you hate being the center of attention, but you deserve it - you deserve the recognition for the clever, phenomenally brilliant woman you are. Plus, I know my darling Jean will have made your favorite chocolate cake, and Matthew will no doubt have plans to ravish you senseless later after the festivities. Make a wish, blow out the candles, and raise a glass to another year of being part of our dear family. I love you dearly, like you were the sister I never had, and I look forward to many more years of watching you grow. Love always, Lucien._'

Alice could feel the tears dripping down her face before she'd even finished the last paragraph; they clouded her vision as she reached in and pulled out the scarlet hardcover book painted with pale pink roses and an elegant script spelled out _Jane Eyre_ in a dusky blue.

This book had been his mother's and now he'd passed it on to her; to Alice, there was no kind of gift more precious to receive.

"Sweetheart?" Matthew squeezed her shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's nearly perfect," she hiccuped. "Bloody Lucien Blake is making me cry and he isn't even here to face my ire."

Matthew chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Did he stick his foot in his mouth again?"

"_No_, no, he's being wonderful," Alice sniffled and wiped away her tears as Matthew and Jean wrapped her up in a nice, warm hug. "And that's why I'm mad at him… he should be here."

"He should," Jean kissed her cheek, "and hopefully, he'll return and you can let him know just how much you loved this present. Happy Birthday, my dear Alice."

"Thank you, Jean… can we have cake now?"

Alice smiled as her friend laughed.

"Yes, we can, dry your tears and we can all go into the kitchen. Would you like to blow out candles before we cut the cake?"

"Only a few please, I'd like to keep _some_ dignity about how old I'm turning."

Jean laughed again and kissed her forehead as she stood to walk into the kitchen; Matthew pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"A good birthday, sweetheart?"

"The best," she kissed him back. "Thank you… for helping make this a special day."

"Of course, Alice, but the day's not over yet, we still have cake and dessert and maybe some dancing if you're up to it."

Alice grinned and nodded; she missed Lucien, and there was a bright part of their little family missing, but everyone had come together to make this day wonderful and Alice was so grateful for all of them. Taking Joan back from Jack's arms, Alice carried her daughter into the kitchen where Jean had lit a few candles on her infamous chocolate cake, and everyone sang to her. Blushing, Alice kissed Joan's cheek and leaned down to blow out the candles - wishing fervently that Lucien would be there with them next year.

'_Come home, my dearest friend_.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has a belated gift for Alice, Mei Lin comforts her daughter, and Lucien wakes up to a sight he thought he'd never see again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, the last chapter of this installment. please enjoy! - Dee

Matthew had to stifle his laughter when he looked up from his newspaper; Joan had crawled over to the couch where Alice was napping and pulled herself up in front of Alice's face. The baby watched her mum very closely and then looked to him; he had to physically cover his mouth with is hand when Joan reached out and patted her mother's face quite incessantly.

"_Bloody hell!_" Alice shot up as Joan plopped down on her bum - laughing brightly, and Matthew couldn't help but join in.

"I see we're having fun at my expense."

"She's only being curious, sweetheart."

"Usually I'm happy about that, but not when I'm sleeping," she grumped and rubbed at her eyes.

Joan squealed and pulled herself back up again - laughing when Alice picked her up and tickled her stomach.

"_Alice? Are you home?_" Jean's voice called out as the front door opened.

"Parlor, Jean!" Matthew answered with a smile.

"_Ah good! Could both of you come here please?_"

Alice looked at him with a frown, but he just shrugged and got up from the chair.

"Here, I'll take our funny little girl," he held out his arm for Joan as Alice stood.

"Please, I don't think I can handle any more of her charm right now."

"Come on, Joan, let's go see what your Auntie Jean wants," Matthew kissed the top of Joan's head as the Lawsons joined Mrs. Blake in the hallway.

Jean beamed and reached for Alice's hand once they were within range, "Close your eyes."

"Both of us?"

"No, silly, just you, I have a belated birthday gift that didn't get here until today."

Alice looked between Jean and him - eyes narrowed, but she didn't pull her hand from Jean's; Matthew gave her an encouraging nudge and smiled when his wife frowned at them both, but sighed.

"Alright, this better not be a prank."

"It's not, Alice, now close your eyes," Jean squeezed Alice's hands - grinning when Alice closed her eyes and covered them with her free hand for good measure. "I won't let you bump into anything, I promise, we're just going outside."

"Alright…"

Matthew followed Jean and Alice with Joan cooing in his hold as Jean carefully led his wife out to the end of the drive and stopped in front of the brick pillar that had Lucien's plaque on it (and Old Man Blake's before that). Jean had covered it with a drop cloth and Matthew tilted his head to the side as Jean situated Alice in front of it.

"Alright, open!"

"You… got me a drop cloth."

"Oh, _you_," Jean laughed as she pulled the cloth from the pillar, "Happy Birthday again, Alice."

Alice's hands came up to cover her mouth as both she and Matthew realized what was hanging below Lucien's plaque. There, on its own wooden board, was a plaque for Alice.

_Dr. Alice Lawson, Physician & Pathologist_

"Oh, _Jean!_" Alice immediately pulled Jean in for a hug - tears dripping down her face.

"Is it too much?"

"No, it's _perfect_," she hiccuped and held Jean tighter. "I never… I never thought I'd live in one place long enough to warrant one."

"This is your home, Alice," Jean kissed his wife's cheek and then pulled him and Joan into their hug. "This is your _home_."

Looking at the bright, shiny new plaque that held his wife's name (and achievements) for all to see, Matthew smiled; they were home.

* * *

She hurried back to her house as soon as the news reached her - her heart racing and panic rising in her chest.

"Li? Li, are you here?"

"_Up here, Mama_!"

Running upstairs, Mei Lin could hear Li crying long before she reached the master bedroom; pushing open the door, her heart leapt at the sight of her daughter and granddaughter curled up on the bed. Joining them, Mei Lin smoothed back Li's hair from her face - a bruise darkening on her daughter's jaw.

"What happened?"

"Don… Don's been arrested," Li whispered. "They came early this morning and took him away - I got hit in the disturbance."

"I'm surprised they didn't take you too, my treasure."

That only made Li cry more, "Don said we weren't involved - he insisted on it. They barely let me pack up a few things before kicking me and Yu out."

"I'm so sorry, Li."

"What will happen to him, Mama?"

"I don't know," Mei Lin kissed Li's forehead.

"Will he stay alive or… or am I a widow now?"

"I don't know… but I'll try to find out."

Li held her daughter close and leaned into Mei Lin's comforting touch; Mei Lin kissed her forehead again, wondering if the government would come busting down their door and pull her daughter away from her yet again.

"I… I want to leave, Mama," Li whispered, "it's not safe for Yu anymore, and I want to get out before it's too hard to leave. I can't... I can only think of what's safest for my daughter now."

"Of course, my darling," Mei Lin kissed Li's cheek, "it can't be right away, not with your husband recently arrested, but let's aim for getting you out of China right after the holidays… does that work for you?"

Li nodded, "Will I go to Jean?"

"Yes, I'll write to her about it in my next letter; I'll send you and your daughter to her while I stay behind."

"Mama, no!"

"Someone has to," she smiled, "I still need to find your father, and now I'll keep an ear out for anything on Don."

"You'll be careful?"

"Of course."

"And you'll follow?"

"Once I find our boys."

Li sat up slowly and hugged her mother, "Find them, Mama."

"I will, I promise. And we'll get you to a safe place in a couple of months, for now you need to lay low."

Li nodded, "I'll stay inside and out of trouble."

"Good," Mei Lin kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my treasure, I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

Li laid back down - her daughter instantly curling in her arms once again - and Mei Lin stayed there, standing guard until her loved ones fell asleep; it would be hard, to let Li go once again, but she'd be safe in Ballarat with Jean and Mei Lin could breathe a little easier with Li and Yu out of the country.

Smoothing a hand over Li's hair, Mei Lin silently got up and moved to her desk.

'_My Dearest Jean_,' she wrote, '_It has been some time since my last letter and I'm sorry for that, life got in the way and I know you're familiar with how much can come up at the last minute. I have a favor to ask of you and I know I'm in no position to ask this of you, but I need your help._'

* * *

They'd grabbed him one day - right in the middle of a dream of a memory with Jean - and pulled a bag over his head before he could realize what was happening; he was half-pulled/half-dragged from his cell - the floor freezing beneath his feet, and the footsteps of the guards echoing all around them.

'_Concrete_,' he mused. '_Must be underground or in a remote prison_.'

They turned so many times that Lucien couldn't keep up with it, but he knew how long it took to get to the… interrogation chambers and this current walk had gone on longer than those walks, and worry started to settle in his bones.

Was this it? Had they finally gotten tired of him?

As he walked, Lucien tried to forget the worry about what was to come, and instead focused on the memory of his wife's smile, the gleam in her eye when she sassed him, the sway of her hip when she walked away from him, and the feel of her skin on his.

'_Oh, my darling, I'm sorry… I never wanted to leave you_.'

A door opened, and Lucien felt sunlight on his skin for the first time in a long time; it didn't last long, as they threw him in the back of a ute. If he thought the walk was long, the drive - they must have purposefully picked the most bumpy, jolting ride - was even longer.

Were they taking him elsewhere to kill him? Was he to die alone and forgotten out in the wilderness?

He could hear them shouting in Chinese - too faint for him to make out the words - and others answered back; on top of the shouting, Lucien could make out the sound of a gate opening and the fear of a firing squad slowly disappeared as the fear of that sound filled his head. He knew that sound, but it had been some time since he'd heard it.

The ute screeched to a stop and Lucien was pulled out of the back and roughly forced to stand. The bag was wrenched from his head and he blinked in the bright sunlight - the cold starting to seep in as he took in the view of a camp.

A prison camp.

"Oh, bloody hell," he whispered.

"Lucien?" a voice next to him whispered and he turned to see the bruised and bloodied face of his son-in-law. "Oh, thank God you're alive."

"Don?"

"Find me later," Don urged as they were pushed and separated. "And stay alive!"

"Easier said than done," Lucien muttered as his hands shook; his feet felt like lead as they were urged through the camp. He couldn't appreciate the sun on his skin for the first time in months, nor the fresh air, not while he was back in a camp yet again. No Allied Forces here to save him this time, no saviors to come marching in like they had in 1945. Lucien gnawed on his lower lip to the point of bleeding as he stumbled into line with other new prisoners.

'_Oh, my darling… I'm in it now, aren't I?_'

How in the world would he get out of this?

_FIN_


End file.
